Unknown Destiny ~
by Tsukino Neko
Summary: What if Usagi Tsukino found out she was really Usagi Briefs? What if now she is finally going to return to this unknown world that she belongs in? Why, chaos of course! =~-^= Enjoy Minna-san!
1. Prologue

~ Unknown Destiny ~  
Prologue  
  
  


Hello minna! Here's the prologue of my DBZ/SM X-over. Hope you like it! It's pretty  
long for a prologue. *sweat drop* At least for me! My updates for this story are going to be  
even slower than New Moon' however. Sorry! Also, my little bro read and liked this, except  
for the part where the gang is at the hospital w/Bulma and they know that Vegeta's the  
father. *shrug* It is a fan fic after all, so don't get angry! I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon  
ball Z. Don't sue, you wouldn't get anything anyway! R&R and send suggestions! ((I made a  
small change! Hope you don't mind!)) Ja ne! =^-^=  
  
Notes: * * - indicate thought.  
------ - short passage of time.  
  
We start our story in the waiting room of a hospital. A well known group of people  
were currently waiting for a friend of theirs. Bulma Briefs. She had just gone into labor a  
little over two hours ago. Bulma had managed to get a hold of Chi Chi, who in turn rounded  
up a few of the other Z senshi. They had all been surprised to hear of Bulma having a baby.  
All except Goku that is.   
  
Goku was stretched out in one of the hard plastic chairs, snoring. Chi Chi, his wife,  
was drilling their son Gohan on his math. You are so far behind! I never should've let you  
go and train with your father! School is so much more important! Gohan just sighed as he  
continued with his trigonometry. *Doesn't she realize that I have to train so I can fight  
against the androids?*  
  
The old hentai turtle master, Roshi, was playing a game of poker with Oolong. Ha!  
Two pair! Beat that you old fart! Oolong grinned and spread his cards over the top of the  
fold up card table. Roshi just grinned as light glinted off of his large sunglasses. That's too  
bad Oolong because two pair can't beat my royal flush! Ha ha! Beat you again!   
  
Roshi started sweeping his hard won' loot off the table as Oolong glared. Your  
cheating aren't you? Roshi laughed as he stacked up a few of the dirty magazines he had  
won and leafed through one of them. I don't need to cheat to win a card game! *Besides,  
who cares if I keep a few aces up my sleeve?* He laughed again as Oolong just grumbled  
under his breath.  
  
Krillen was in the far corner, trying to get a vending machine to work. Come on you  
hunk of junk! He kicked it fiercely to try and dislodge the bag of chips from where it was  
stuck. His kick didn't dislodge the chips however. All it did was make a large dent in the  
metal. The short bald man just frowned and made his way back to his seat. Stupid  
machine.  
  
He sat down next to Goku and poked his long time friend in the ribs to wake him  
up. The startled saiyan jumped to his feet with a yell. Krillen just laughed. It was just me  
Goku! Why are you so jumpy? Goku chuckled slightly. Oh, sorry Krillen. I was having a  
nightmare I guess.   
  
Krillen stared. Really? What was it about? It could be an omen or something. Goku  
rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Well, it had something to do with Bulma.  
Someone came and stole her- He was interrupted by a growl of inpatients from the other  
occupant of the small room. Vegeta.  
  
The saiyan prince was pacing from one side of the room and back again. He kept  
muttering things under his breath and occasionally punching the air to let out his anger.  
When he had first started his pacing he had surprised them all. Vegeta worried?  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Um, Vegeta? Said saiyan spun on his heel to face the speaker. What do you want  
Kakarott?! Goku blinked a few times, totally unfazed by the saiyan prince's yelling. Well,  
we were all sort of wondering why you were pacing. After all, there's nothing to be worried  
about! He grinned at Vegeta as the shorter of the two tried to hold his temper.   
  
*Baka! If that woman weren't in this hospital I would just. . . * Kakarott! Baka! I'm  
not pacing! I came here in the middle of training and am therefore cooling down! He  
resumed his pacing and Goku settled into the chair next to Chi Chi. He smirked slightly.  
Sure Vegeta. Then, with a yawn, he closed his eyes.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Even after two hours Vegeta was still cooling down'. Krillen, still angry for wasting his  
money on the chips and also quite nervous for Bulma, was starting to get annoyed of the  
relentless tapping of the saiyan's boots.His left eye started twitching suddenly. *I can't take  
it anymore!* Vegeta! Just sit down already! You don't have to worry about--ERK! His  
sentence was cut short by the hand suddenly wrapped around his neck.   
  
Don't you dare try to tell me what to do baldy! For your information- Vegeta was  
stopped from killing the nose-less wonder when a nurse walked in. Is this the group  
waiting for Ms. Briefs?   
  
Everyone who was sitting jumped to their feet and Goku stepped forward. Yeah.  
That's us! Is she okay? The nurse smiled brightly. Oh yes, she's okay. The babies are  
doing fine as well. Everyone blinked. Chi Chi stepped up next to her husband. Babies?  
As in, plural? The nurse smiled even wider. Yes. And I have to say, those two are the  
cutest twins I have ever seen in this hospital. Everyone's mouths gapped open. Vegeta's  
most of all. The nurse blinked in surprise at the noise. Yes. Ms. Briefs has had  
twins. Didn't you know that she would?  
  
Vegeta pushed past the Son's and stared the nurse in the eye. Where are they?  
What room?! The nurse stuttered in fear. I ca- can't tell you that! They need to rest!  
Goku sighed and pulled the nurse aside slightly. You can let him see them since he's the  
father. The nurse stared at Vegeta in surprise but then started giggling.   
  
Vegeta growled in anger What's so funny?! The nurse blushed and backed away  
again. Oh! I'm sorry I laughed but now I can see that your the father. Your face looks quite  
a lot like the little boy's. Everyone in the room blinked yet again and Vegeta just stood.  
*Looks like me? That's . . . that's. . * The nurse then grabbed his wrist and pulled him  
through the doorway.  
  
After they had gone a short distance from the room the nurse leaned to him with a  
worried expression. I'm glad I was able to talk with one of the parents about this. You see,  
there seems to be an. . . abnormality with one of your children. Vegeta just smirked but  
the nurse continued, undaunted. We have already scheduled surgery to fix the problem so  
you needn't worry.   
  
Vegeta's smirk stayed in place. I don't think that will be necessary. I'm sure their  
mother and I will be able to deal with this little The nurse sighed but  
continued to Bulma's room.  
  
When they reached the dimly lit room all Vegeta could see was a sleeping Bulma. He  
frowned. Where are the children? The nurse smiled. I thought you might want to talk  
with Ms. Briefs before I went to the nursery to get them. She started closing the door  
behind her then turned back at the last moment with a smile. I'll be back in a few  
minutes.  
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma from where he stood by the door. Even though he hardly  
showed emotions, he did let one show on his face whenever he was alone with her. Love. *I  
still find it hard to believe that I fell for this weak earthling.* He smirked as he made his  
way to the bed. There was a small stool set next to the bed that he soon made use of.  
Leaning against the metal railing of the bed, he tried to think of a way to wake the blue  
haired woman.  
  
~At the Time Gate~  
  
In the soundless void of swirling colors there stands a solitary figure. Sailor Pluto.  
Guardian of Time. She stands stiff as a statue, holding her staff in front of her. *It is almost  
time.* The green haired senshi closed her eyes and sent her senses into the void of time.  
She searched until she found a small room in the hospital of a large city. This city was in  
another dimension however. *It makes sense. Queen serenity did want to keep her  
daughter as safe as possible. Sending her to another dimension was the safest she can get.  
I'm afraid, however, that she is needed here.*   
  
~Back at the Hospital~  
  
Vegeta was still leaning against the railing of the bed when the nurse returned. He  
immediately jumped to his feet when he heard the door starting to open. in came the nurse  
holding two small bundles. One wrapped in a pink blanket, the other in blue. Here they  
are. She set the blue bundle on the bed next to Bulma, making sure it wouldn't fall, then  
turned to Vegeta with the pink. I thought you might want to see what I was talking about  
when I said she had an abnormality.   
  
The nurse unwrapped the baby from the blanket and held her slightly aloft so that  
Vegeta could see her. There, swinging slightly side to side in the air, was a small white tail.  
The baby opened her blue eyes and her eyes wandered around the room, coming to rest on  
Vegeta's frozen form. She gurgled at the prince but received no response. He was too  
shocked.  
  
*Why is her tail white? Is there really something wrong with her?* The nurse took in  
his shocked look with a nod. A tail. If you have second thoughts about your earlier  
decision, we'd still be able to operate before her mother finds out. Vegeta blinked a few  
times then roared at the nurse. Of course there won't be an operation! I told you that I'd  
deal with it! Now get out! The nurse hurriedly complied.   
  
His yells fortunately didn't awaken the sleeping mother but they did wake up the  
little boy in his mothers arms. He started wailing up at Vegeta, who just stared. The baby in  
his arms caught his attention again when he heard her giggle. He turned his head back to  
her, half in annoyance half in interest. She had soft blond hair and large blues eyes that  
seemed to stared straight into his soul. She smiled again and Vegeta was startled when he  
felt himself smiling back.  
  
*So. This little brat is my heir because of her tail. Too bad it was a female.* He  
smirked down at his daughter who in turn giggled and strained her arms trying to reach  
him. Vegeta chuckled softly, not even noticing that the other infant had stopped crying.  
He extended one finger over the baby girl's head, catching her attention. He slowly started  
waggling it back and forth and her eyes followed. Much like a cat ready to pounce, her tail  
started twitching. She set her mouth in determination and clenched her hands into small  
fists. This only caused Vegeta's smirk to widen.   
  
*She is feisty though.* She suddenly reached up as far as her tiny arms would allow  
and caught his finger in between her tiny hands. She giggled in triumph and started  
shaking the finger in joy. Vegeta laughed again. Maybe you are worthy of being my heir. A  
sudden wind blew up, even though the room had no window. Vegeta spun on his heel,  
instinctively clutching the infant close to him. Behind them stood the senshi of time.   
  
Greetings your highness. I'm afraid I've come to take away your daughter. This  
simple statement caused Vegeta to freeze momentarily in shock. *What?! How dare she!*  
Just who the hell do you think you are?! You can't just waltz in here and demand my heir!  
He clenched his fist in anger as the silent infant in his arms watched in wonder.  
  
I'm afraid that's where your wrong your highness. I'm Sailor Pluto, guardian of time  
and protector of that child in your arms. I'm here to take her to another dimension where  
she is also a princess. Her strength is needed to fight a great threat. Vegeta's only  
response was a growl before Pluto quickly continued. She is to stay in that dimension until  
after she is 16. After that, I will send her home to you, if she wishes. I will erase everyone  
else's memory of this child except for yours.   
  
Vegeta had had enough of this crazy woman. Different dimensions? Changing time?  
Woman! You will never lay a hand on my daughter! Even if your story were true, she is my  
heir! I have to train her so she will be a true warrior and take the throne after me!  
  
Sailor Pluto just chuckled. You needn't worry about that your highness. I will  
personally teach her all she needs to know until she return to your world. Now, it is time for  
us to depart. She made to reach for the tiny blond in his arms but he pulled her out of  
reach. You've tried my patience enough! Big ban-- His attack was cut short for a very  
simple reason. Pluto had frozen time.   
  
She swiftly picked up the tiny princess and moved back into the portal, turning back  
only once so as to leave her letter. It explained everything in even greater detail. As she was  
walking through she unfroze time, just soon enough so that Vegeta would see her leave but  
not be able to stop her.  
  
All he could do was stare at the wall where the portal had formed. *I'll get you back.  
I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do!*   
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
Did you like it? Review! Really! Do! *LOL* Ja ne!  
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=^-^=


	2. Chapter One

~ Unknown Destiny ~  
Chapter one  
  
  
Hi minna! Wow! I never thought it was THAT good! Thanks! Oh yeah, I forgot to  
say thank you to Angel in my prologue. She helped me think of a title. Thanks! *gives  
Angel a quick hug* Okay! Now, to business! Sailor Pluto is a little inaccurate when  
she told Vegeta how much time would be going by. You'll see what I mean by that when  
you start reading. Also, I'm changing the DBZ world. After the Z gang fought in the cell  
games, none of the other enemies appear. *grin* Hope ya don't mind! *yawn* *blink-blink*  
Sooooo tired. Have. . . to. . . sleep. =~-~= Oh well.On to the story. Ja ne! =^-^=  
  
Notes: * * - indicate thought  
------ - indicate short passage of time or change of room/character.  
  
~Capsule Corp.~  
  
Bulma Briefs blew a strand of hair out of her face as she tried to concentrate on her  
work. A single bead of sweat tracked down her face. *Just a little bit more and-* Her  
concentration was broken by a loud banging. She yelped in surprise and the small metal  
contraption in front of her sputtered and fizzed then started smoking. She looked down at  
the product of all her tinkering. *Shoot! Now I have to start all over again!*  
  
With an exasperated sigh she brushed the strand of hair from her face and leaned  
back over the work table. She was just getting into position to reconnect some wires when  
there was another bang. This time she jumped to her feet and stormed out of the room.  
Trunks!! How many times do I have to tell you not to fight with Goten inside the house!   
  
She rushed into the purple haired boys room. There on the floor were Trunks and  
Goten. Playing a card game. Quietly. The two boys stared up at the blue haired woman.  
What are you talking about Mom? We're just playing cards. Bulma blinked and was about  
to ask what the noise was but never got the chance. There was another loud bang and since  
Bulma was in a different part of the building she could now tell where it was coming from.  
She turned away from the two perplexed boys with a grim frown.   
  
----------  
  
Vegeta drew in one ragged breath after another as he tried to keep his temper in  
check. After all, he had just dented almost every wall in the gravity room. *Stupid woman!*  
He wasn't referring to his wife either. He was thinking of a certain warrior of time. He  
growled again in anger and started throwing punch after punch at an invisible assailant.   
  
After she had left, Vegeta had read through Sailor Pluto's letter thoroughly. She had  
explained in great detail what his daughters past' life had been like. It had also given a  
summary of what Pluto had hoped Usagi' would accomplish in the other dimension. *Usagi.  
Not only did she steal her away but she took it upon herself to name the brat! And all that  
nonsense of fighting witches and demons. Bah! Whoever heard of saving the world with a  
piece of jewelry!*  
  
Even after eight years he still hadn't gotten over the sting of having his daughter  
stolen out from under his nose. (An: Literally!) Eight years of never seeing her, never  
getting to show her how to fight, never actually knowing her. He did however have a strange  
dream every year on the anniversary of the birth of the twins. *It's all that stupid woman!  
She send me the dreams to torment me! Why didn't she just erase my memory like  
everyone else?!*   
  
After Usagi's kidnapping Vegeta had tried to get Goku to help him find her. Also to  
help kill Sailor Pluto. He had only been laughed at. He had no daughter so how could she  
have been kidnapped? He only had a son with no tail. Trunks. He'd decided to let out his  
frustration on Goku and that was the end of it.   
  
*But it was only the end of it as far as Kakarott was concerned.* Vegeta lifted two  
barbells and continued punching. *Once I have time I'll collect the dragon balls and   
summon the dragon. Then . . . * I'll tear that bitch limb from limb!! With his exclamation  
he punched the wall, causing yet another of the mysterious bangs. (AN: *LOL*)  
  
~Juban, Sailor Senshi Dimension~  
  
And further more, Usagi, I think it's time that you blah blah blah. . Usagi Tsukino  
yawned and nodded her head at her guardian cat, Luna. The small black feline hadn't  
noticed that Usagi had tuned her out and continued her lecturing with all it's usual vigor.  
*Geeze. How long is she going to go on about it this time?*   
  
The two were on their way home from what was officially the final scout meeting.  
After the defeat of Chaos and the end of the sailor wars there hadn't been a single youma  
attack. That had been for at least three months ago and since the senshi had been told to  
expect peace for quite awhile, they all decided to make the best of it and live normal lives.  
Usagi groaned at the thought. *I never thought I would ever say this, let alone think it, but i  
want something to happen! I don't want to be normal!*  
  
She lowered her eyes to the concrete in defeat. *I guess I'm stuck. No I have to wait  
centuries for something interesting to happen.* She lifted her head again and noticed  
something strange. Luna had stopped talking. She turned back to the cat. Luna, are you  
done lecturing already? Her eyes fell on the lunar cat and she gasped in surprise. She was  
frozen in mid-step. Her mouth was open as though she were about to utter her next remark  
in an instant. Yet, there was only silence.  
  
That's when it hit her. Everything was quiet! Not just Luna! The cars had frozen in  
the middle of the street and not ten feet away she could make out the form of a bird,  
floating five feet off the ground. She slowly started to back away from the strange sight.  
*Okay! I take it back! I don't care if it's a boring life!*   
  
Are you sure princess? She blinked at the voice and turned her head, trying to  
focus on it's source. Pluto? Is that you? Her eyes stopped as the detected motion in the air  
between Luna and herself. It started as a small spark of purple darkness which quickly  
exploded into a roaring, swirling portal. The blond gulped nervously as she waited for the  
sender of the portal to appear. *It had better be Pluto! She's got some explaining to do!  
Like that dream she sent me last month!*  
  
Suddenly the senshi of time burst through the portal, which instantly collapsed  
behind her. She ran her hand through her long green hair then swept into a low bow before  
the annoyed blond. Greetings your highness. Usagi sighed and shook her head slightly, a  
smile forming on her lips. Sailor Pluto, how many times do I have to tell you that it is alright  
for you to call me by my civilian name.   
  
The green haired senshi just nodded curtly. I've brought you some news Usagi.  
The still tired moon princess yawned and waved her hand impatiently. That can wait. First  
I need to ask you about that dream you sent me. It was a lot stranger than those other  
dreams.  
  
The other' dreams Usagi was referring to were Pluto's form of training. For the past  
ten years the time guardian had sent her sleeping spirit to another dimension to train with  
an old friend'. A tall green skinned alien called a Namek. When Usagi had first had the  
recurring dream she had been understandably surprised.  
  
~Flashback of Dream~  
  
A six year old Usagi is curled up in a ball on the floor of a large room. She slowly sits  
up with a yawn, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She then realizes she is no longer in her  
bed under her bunny comforter. She's in a blackness that was palpable and seemed to have  
no end. The worst nightmare for a young girl. Her pulse quickened and she jumped to her  
feet, ready to run at the slightest movement. In her agitation she noticed her tail had  
started twitching. She froze as she realized what she had just seen.   
  
*Tail? Is that. . . . a tail?* She craned her neck to look over her shoulder and there, in  
the air behind her, was a long, white tail. The dark room started spinning slightly as she  
continued to stare at the white appendage. *'Breath Usagi. Breath'* She obeyed the  
command in her head without even worrying about the voice not being her own. As she  
regained her senses she noticed sudden light in the room and turned her eyes back to the  
front. There was the Namek. Staring at her with a frown.  
  
Who- who are you?! She stepped back once in fear and the green skinned man  
smirked. She took another step than noticed the person standing next to the Namekian. It  
was a tall tan skinned woman with long green hair. For some reason her image seemed to  
ring a bell with Usagi but she couldn't think of why.  
  
Again the voice spoke in her head, calming her. *'It's alright princess. We're here to  
teach you.'* Usagi nodded and now realized where the voice was coming from. The woman  
with green hair. Again she spoke, this time in curiosity not fear. Who are you? The  
woman smiled and relaxed slightly, leaning against her staff slightly. My name is Sailor  
Pluto and my companions name is Piccolo. We are here to train you.   
  
The blond blinked. Train me? For what? Why? With out realizing it she wrapped  
her tail around her waist. Pluto just sighed. Your father wishes you to be trained since you  
are his heir. Again Usagi blinked. (AN: *LOL*) My father?   
  
Piccolo frowned and turned to Pluto. Maybe you should just use some of your magic  
so as to speed this up. She has a lot of catching up to do if she wants to be up to par with  
anyone in this world. Sailor Pluto nodded. You right Kami- um, I mean, Piccolo. She  
turned to Usagi with a determined look in her eyes then lifted her staff so that the garnet  
orb on the top was level with her face. She closed her eyes and let out her breath slowly,  
concentrating.  
  
Usagi was puzzled by her behavior. *What's she doing?* She leaned her head to one  
side to try to figure it out. Suddenly the orb on the staff started glowing brightly, causing  
Usagi to jump back a step and shield her eyes with her arm. She finally peeked out and  
lowered her arm slightly as her eyes got used to the change in light. She found Pluto's eyes  
open now and as soon as their eyes met Usagi's body locked up in shock as images flooded  
her mind.  
  
Piccolo watched the whole exchange in silence, awaiting the moment when he  
would be able to start his training. It didn't take long. As the light dimmed away to nothing  
Usagi turned towards him with a frown. She had seen what had happened when she had  
been taken away from her real father and what Pluto had caused. Had learned that she was  
the heir to the saiyan throne yet she hadn't been allowed to see what her father looked like  
however. *How could she? How could she?!* Her frown deepened and she bowed slightly  
to Piccolo. I'm ready for my training. The Namekian nodded and Pluto disappeared  
silently.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Usagi had gotten used to the strange training method but had never gotten used to  
the difference in her sense balance and loss of sleep. *If it weren't for the fact that I should  
really have a tail then I wouldn't be so klutzy all the time! And why did Pluto tell me to act  
like that? Being dumb and ditsy didn't accomplish anything!*   
  
She shook her head to banish the thoughts and got back to the point at hand. This  
last dream had nothing to do with training! Who were they?! Pluto blinked. I don't know  
what you mean your highness. Usagi growled in frustration.  
  
Don't fool around with me Pluto! Who were they?! The senshi of time met Usagi's  
deep blue eyes with her red. I suppose it is alright for you to know since it has been 16  
years. Very well. Usagi, the people in your dream were your family. Your twin brother, your  
mother, and your father.  
  
She waited for her words to sink in with a feeling of apprehension. *I truly hope she  
understands what I'm about to tell her.* Usagi, when we first met in this life I told you that  
you would be able to return to them when you were 16 correct? Her words were received  
with a nod so she continued. I'm not sure it would be best for you to-  
  
Not sure if it'd be best for me to go back?! I'm tired of everyone telling me what they  
think is best for me! I can choose for myself and I say that I want to see my family! Now!  
Pluto was shocked at the blond's outburst. *Why is she yelling? Does it really bother her  
that much?* Princess? I will follow your orders and since I'm sworn to protect you I will  
have to accompany you for a short while.  
  
Even though Usagi was still resentful of the time senshi for taking her away from her  
rightful family she knew what was likely to happen to her if she returned to the dimension  
of her birth. Her eyes changed from enraged to extremely worried. But Pluto! My father  
will try to kill you!  
  
Sailor Pluto just laughed weakly. Oh, I'm sure he'll understand by now why I did it.  
*He'll only understand once I'm dead.* She sighed but turned her back to the princess. I  
am sorry I did this to you Usagi. I truly hope you understand and someday forgive me.  
Usagi was not known for being unforgiving. Quite the contrary.   
  
She ran up to the lonely scout and wrapped her arms around her guardian. Oh Pluto!  
Of course I forgive you! She felt tears starting to gather in her eyes and smiled up at Pluto.  
I'm not so sure my real father will forgive you however. Maybe I should just go on my own.  
I'll be alright. I DO know how to fight after all. Pluto smiled but shook her head.   
  
I have to see this thing through to the end Usagi. I'll face the consequences of my  
actions. Usagi just nodded and stepped back. Pluto lifted her staff and soon another portal  
was forming in front of them. Usagi stared into the swirling darkness and gulped in  
apprehension. Pluto turned to her before they stepped through.   
  
Princess, I must tell you something. When I left I told your birth father that he  
would need to wait 16 years until I returned you. The differences in our time streams  
however has caused only 8 years to pass while 16 have already passed here. Now, I can  
either send you as you are or, She gulped and prepared herself for Usagi's reaction. I can  
shrink you back to the age of eight.  
  
Usagi just blinked. *Does she mean that I'm actually eight years older than my twin  
brother?* The idea struck her as very funny and so she started laughing. Boy Pluto, you  
sure messed up this time! I mean, think how surprised my Dad will be when he sees how  
old I am! Pluto grinned as well but internally she was quite scared. *I think I know what  
his reaction will be to that little surprise.*  
  
I'll allow you to remain your same age for the time being. I did make a  
promise to your father though. Maybe I'll just say I shortened your sentence to eight years  
instead of sixteen. Pluto smirked and Usagi pouted.   
  
Why don't you just do one or the other? It'll be a little weird changing my age and all  
that. *Plus the fact that I want to see my family as soon as possible! Pluto probably won't  
allow me to see them while I'm still sixteen.* She sighed in annoyance and Pluto couldn't  
help but giggle slightly at her put-out visage. Princess, I will allow you to see your family  
before I work out the whole age thing. You won't be able to tell them who you are however.  
  
Usagi snorted at that. Come on Pluto! Don't you think my father will get just a little  
suspicious when he sees I have a tail? She froze as a thought struck her. I WILL have my  
tail, right? Pluto just nodded then gestured towards the portal. I'm afraid holding a  
dimensional portal this long is quite straining. You wouldn't mind continuing this a little  
later would you? Usagi just giggled and with a slight shake of her head, jumped through the  
portal. Sailor Pluto was not far behind.   
  
~DBZ Dimension, Somewhere in the forest~  
  
Gohan quickly levitated off the floor of the dark woods, looking for his sparring  
partner. Piccolo. *Ever since he fused with Kami he's been a whole lot more eager to spar  
with me.* The 18 year old saiyan hybrid couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad  
thing. *Oh well. At least I keep having to learn- What the heck is that?!*  
  
Fifty feet away in a large meadow was a large swirling portal. It looked as though it  
were actually made of darkness itself if it hadn't been giving of a faint glow that's exactly  
what he would have concluded. Suddenly the light surrounding the portal grew and with a  
large flash a person flew through the opening. The person was quickly followed by another  
and they both crumpled to the ground in a heap.  
  
Gohan was so distracted by the sight he forgot all about a certain Namekian sparring  
partner. Piccolo had snuck up on him with the intent of smashing him to the forest floor  
when the sight in the meadow caught his eye. As he watched the two figures enter the  
meadow through the already shrinking portal he smirked. So they're both here. Gohan  
spun with a small gasp of surprise.   
  
The green skinned man would've reprimanded the teen for allowing him to sneak up  
on him but was to excited by the new arrivals. Gohan. Do you see those two people down  
there? Gohan obediently turned back to the meadow and finally got his first good look at  
the dimensional travelers.   
  
The taller of the two was wearing a strange outfit consisting of a very short skirt and a  
sort of sailor ensemble. She seemed to be talking to other person and was obstructing  
Gohan's view. *Come on! Move already!* His mental command seemed to have been heard  
when the green haired woman complied, leaving a clear view of the other arrival.  
  
Gohan gasped at the sight she presented. *She's beautiful.* The blond her was  
referring to was currently frowning at the other woman and trying to pick some leaves from  
her hair. The small pout that followed the frown made her look even more kawaii in  
Gohan's opinion. Who is she?  
  
Piccolo turned his head to regard the black haired youth then his smirk widened  
even wider. She's a friend of mine. Perhaps you'd like to meet her? He didn't wait for a  
response but swiftly descended to the edge of the meadow. The occupants immediately  
turned towards him. Gohan swiftly followed his old mentors example and landed next to  
him.   
  
----------  
  
Usagi frowned as she realized she was flat on her belly in the middle of a meadow  
with a senshi of time squashing her flat. *Perfect. Just perfect.* She quickly turned  
and started pushing the offending woman off of her. Get up! Pluto quickly complied,  
brushing a few leaves and small twigs from her fuku.   
  
I'm sorry about the landing and location princess. It was because of my trying to  
hold the portal for too long in the other dimension. Usagi rose to her feet as well, the  
frown still present on her face. *I probably have bugs in my hair too!* Oh, I guess it's okay  
Puu. Sailor Pluto blinked in shock. Usagi pouted up at the taller woman. Do you  
object to your new nickname, Puu? She started giggling insanely at the mixture of feelings  
showing on Pluto's face.  
  
Suddenly Usagi stiffened as she realized they weren't alone. Her guardian noticed at  
almost the same time. As one, they turned towards the far edge of the meadow. There  
stood a very familiar face. Usagi barely breathed the name. She was just preparing  
to run up to her long time teacher when another person joined him at the edge. He took  
her breath away. *What a hunk! Good thing Makoto and Mianko aren't here!*  
  
Finally someone broke the silence that had descended upon the meadow. It was  
Piccolo. I'm glad to finally see you in person. Usagi smiled and prepared to answer when  
the Namek suddenly charged straight at her.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
How was it? Hope you don't mind the age changes I made, too much! *hehehe* I DO  
accept suggestions though. Review! Ja ne!  
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=^-^=


	3. Chapter Two

~ Unknown Destiny ~  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Hi again minna! *hits self on head with keyboard* I'm sorry I keep doing that cliffhanger thing! I'm stuck in a cycle of cliffhangers! Argh!! Believe me, it's a lot more frustrating for me than it is for you. (maybe) *hehehe* Anyways! *rubs hands together and smiles* The fight w/Piccolo! Hope it's a good one eh? Enjoy! R&R. Ja ne! =^-^=  
  
Notes: * * - thoughts  
----- - short passage of time or change of character/area.  
  
~The Meadow~  
  
Gohan just stared in shock as Piccolo made to attack the blond. The girl only adjusted her light blue shirt and calmly brushed some more dirt from her cut off Jean shorts. *What's he doing?! Is she an enemy? Why is he attacking her?* The strange visitors bright smile transformed itself into a smirk and right as Gohan was beginning to panic that she was going to be seriously injured, she phased out. He blinked in surprise before his eyes automatically tracked to where she had gone. Ten feet behind the Namekian and with her arms folded in a strangely familiar position, the smirk still on her face.  
  
Impressive. But not quite good enough to beat me yet brat! He let out a yell and charged again. Usagi's smirk widened slightly and she giggled softly as she got ready to meet his attack. *This is fun! Pluto never did tell me that Piccolo was from my home dimension. I wonder if we'll be getting to ki blasts?*  
  
She side stepped on her right foot and swung the left up for a swift kick. Her hair flowed through the air behind her, providing a brief distraction. Piccolo blocked it easily enough however. She followed up with a spinning sweep kick then went into a fast punch combination ending with an uppercut that Piccolo caught in his fist. He just smirked and. Can't you do better than that girly? *She's holding back. I wonder how good she is now. I haven't seen her since before her last battle. She'd better have kept up with her training.*  
  
Usagi laughed and levitated slightly off the ground. I'm not the protector of the universe for nothing after all. She suddenly shot towards the green skinned man and even Piccolo had a hard time keeping track of her. Gohan was watching it all with a dazed look on his face. *Who IS this? Protector of the. . . universe? Her power level is. . . not much higher than Bulma's! How is she able to do that with this sort of level?!*   
  
Usagi lifted her leg as though she were preparing for a flying kick, and Piccolo fell for the bait. As he dodged to avoid a blow to the head she kicked out with her other leg. It connected strongly with his jaw and he started falling backwards from the blow. *That was a new one. Good.* He turned his momentum to his advantage however and swung his legs over his head in a back flip,then shot them both towards the blond's stomach. They made painful contact and she started to fall to the ground.  
  
*Oh great! Not this again!* Usagi started flailing her arms out for balance before she got to meet the ground more intimately. In her haste to regain her center of gravity she also removed her forgotten tail from around her waist and used it as a counter weight. She blinked as her feet connected solidly with the ground again. *Oh yeah! My tail!* She grinned up at Piccolo. I'd forgotten about my tail! Now your really going to get it for that cheap shot Piccolo!  
  
Said Namek growled in anger and annoyance. Stop acting so childish! He punctuated his words with a small ki ball. Usagi easily dodged the weak attack and grinned. *Good! Now to the fun fighting!* Usagi started giggling again. Take a look at this one! I thought it up after my final battle with Chaos! She lifted one hand up in front of her face, palm up. Lifting her left leg she started spinning slowly in circle. She closed her eyes and a small ball of shimmering white light appeared in her hand.   
  
She started spinning faster and faster as the sphere grew in strength and size. Finally, after even Pluto was starting to get dizzy from watching, she stopped as still as a statue. Planting her feet wide apart she brought her other hand up over the top of the ball and it split into two halves.   
  
With one half in each hand she finally yelled her attack. FULL . . . MOON . . . She slammed the two sides back together violently as she yelled the final word. A huge flash blinded everyone in viewing distance and was making it extremely hard for the Namek to see, let alone dodge, the attack. *Well, now I know she's been at work!*He thought grimly, yet he was still smirking. It hit head on and he fell to the ground, gasping at the pain from the numerous, yet small, burns.   
  
As the smoke and dust from the explosion cleared Gohan was given a great view of Usagi's victory. And her tail. That froze him in shock. Even though he yearned to go and help his old teacher, or at least yell some encouragement, he couldn't move. *How is it possible! She can't have a tail! Let alone a WHITE tail!*   
  
Usagi stopped right in front of the Namek and leaned down with a grin to help him up. Did I hurt you too much? The Namek just frowned. I wasn't hurt at all. He crossed his arms and stared up at the clouds haughtily. Usagi just giggled at his response but then it seemed to register that they had an audience. The stranger was staring at her, slack jawed.   
  
Well Piccolo. That was quite a welcome. I guess I shouldn't expect any different from you though should I? *I wonder who that guy is? Shoot! He probably saw my tail! What if he finds out who I am?* She turned to Pluto and with a meaningful glance indicated the young man still at the edge of the meadow. Usagi then turned back to Piccolo. Maybe we should just make this a private meeting.   
  
Piccolo frowned.Very well. Gohan? I need to speak with these people alone. Gohan, still stunned by the outcome of the fight and the tail, just nodded dazedly. Yeah, sure Piccolo. I'll see ya tomorrow. He hurriedly jumped into the air and sped off to tell his father about the visitors. *He has a right to know after all. They may turn out to be trouble. Maybe.* Even as he thought it he knew it couldn't possibly be true. *So what if I want to tell someone? She's beautiful and strong and. . . * He shook his head, a frown appearing on his face. *No. I'll just go pick up Goten and pretend I didn't see anything.* He had serious doubts he would be able to do this however but continued on to Capsule corps.  
  
-----------  
  
Piccolo turned to the two with a frown. Your father has been getting even worse lately. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you. Pluto sighed and twiddled with her staff in embarrassment. As I'm sure you've noticed, Usagi is 16 years old. Her twin brother is only half that age. I made a mistake. She sighed yet again and turned her eyes to the ground.   
  
Piccolo's frown only deepened. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you tell her father that you'd return her after 16 years? Obviously, 16 years have passed for her. There is no reason to provoke him further. He will find out if you keep her away any longer and I'm quite sure I know how he'll reward you for your kind thinking. He smirked at Pluto as she just blushed.  
  
I guess your right. But it would still be better if I changed Usagi's age. She hasn't had any time to get to know her family and this will give her more opportunities to learn as well. Piccolo nodded. I agree with you on that. Very well. Why don't you just regress her right now? Usagi suddenly burst into the conversation with a frown.   
  
Aren't you even going to ask me how I feel about having to grow up all over again?! The two blinked and turned from each other to Usagi then back again. Pluto finally sighed. Princess, you know it's for the best so it'd just be better if you didn't argue. Please? Usagi's angry look soon melted into a sad look of compliance. She sighed heavily. Alright! Just do it quick!  
  
The blond squinted her eyes closed and balled her hands at her sides, waiting for the massive change of age. After nothing happened for about 30 seconds she decided to open her eyes and investigate. She was surprised to find she had to lift her head quite a bit to see the faces of her two teachers. *I'm chibi!!*   
  
She cringed at her high childish voice. What happened to the flash of light and big bang or whoosh? Pluto grinned. I don't need special effects to get things down. Most of it's for show anyways. Usagi blinked a few times than shrugged and turned to Piccolo. He was staring straight down at her and she had to admit that it was quite an intimidating position to be in. She giggled slightly and was rewarded by a small smirk. She smiled and inspected her new chibified body.  
  
Her once long blond hair now only reached the middle of her back and her arms and legs had lost some of their muscle definition. She grinned at the fact that Pluto had shrunk her clothes along with her. *Good thing too!* She fingered her short pigtail and looked around the meadow from her new perspective.   
  
*So now I have to grow up all over again. Why me?* She sighed and stared at the ground. Pluto decided to have a little fun with the blond saiyan so comically bent down so that they could speak face to face. Is something wrong your highness? Usagi didn't miss the small jab at her height and glared at the senshi of time. Very funny Puu!  
  
She laughed as Pluto's face again went through a myriad of emotions. Thanks Puu! So, can I go see my family now?! Her face practically lit up and even Piccolo had o try very hard not to smile along with her. Pluto eyes crinkled in amusement. this age fits her quite well.* Yes, Usagi. You get to meet your family now.  
  
The blond started jumping and twirling in the air. Yahoooo! Finally! She jumped into the air and impatiently tapped her foot on the non-existent ground. Come on you two slow poke oldies! Times a wasting! Piccolo and Pluto shared a glance and both followed her into the air.   
  
Usagi shot into the clouds as soon as she was sure that they were following. *Now I can meet my real brother and mother. And, my father.* If it were possible, her grin widened considerably. Even though she had never actually met her father she knew that he was someone who she could relate to. *Even though Pluto and Piccolo think he's cold and arrogant.*   
  
As she was finally slowing down the rate of aerial tricks she was doing it occurred to her that she had no idea where she was going. She stopped and turned to the older two with a curious look on her face. Um, where IS my family anyways? Pluto sweat dropped. Usagi! Maybe you should just follow us. The blond nodded sheepishly and quickly fell in line between them.   
  
The flew in silence as each tried to sort out their thoughts. Main on Usagi's mind was who the guy from earlier was, so she decided to ask. She turned to Piccolo. Who was that black haired guy from earlier? He had a pretty high power level. *He was also pretty kawaii. Too bad I'm so chibi!* Piccolo smirked. He was another student of mine, Son Gohan. He's the son of Goku, one of the only two living saiyans. Your father is the other. He's half saiyan, like you.  
  
Usagi digested this information but than a thought occurred to her, almost causing her to panic. He saw me before you changed my age! He saw my tail! He'll recognize me and blow my cover! She stared from one to the other with fear evident on her face. Pluto frowned grimly. I never thought of this. Your correct that he will recognize you. Your white tail really gives you away. Piccolo smirked. Maybe you should just let him think what he wants. Nobody will believe him even if he tries to tell someone. Which I highly doubt.  
  
There was silence as the worried pair thought of the logic behind this. Usagi didn't see much but decided to go along with Piccolo for now. *I have enough complications right now! No need to add another that might turn out to be nothing.* I guess your right Piccolo. Pluto nodded wordlessly and they continued on their way.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Good? Bad? Mediocre? Let me know! Also, hope you don't mind my minor changes too much! It is a fan fic after all! *LOL* Ja ne! =^-^=  
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=~-^=


	4. Chapter Three

~ Unknown Destiny ~  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Hi minna! How'd you all like the Chibi Usagi? *hehehe* =~-^= Don't worry! She won't be chibified forever. Actually, just for a few more paragraphs. *hehe* So, how's Vegeta and the rest of the family going to react to Usagi's sudden appearance? Happy, sad, angry or mad? *LOL*(It rhymed!) I'm just going to go before I make myself sound even more corny and unoriginal. Ja ne! =~-^=  
  
Notes: * * - Personal thoughts  
--------- - Short passage of time or change of character/room  
  
~In the air between the meadow and Capsule Corp.~  
  
A small group of people are seen flying through the air. For some reason the three are all subdued and silent. For those privy to their thoughts however, it is understandable. Two of the three were on their way to deliver a child stolen from her family years ago and the third, well, was the child. The fact that she was a child wasn't going over well for Usagi though.  
  
Pluto stared over at her charge for the time being and sighed. The chibi blond was grumbling under her breath and even though the wind was whistling through the time senshi's ears she was able to catch a few of the choicely muttered words. Stupid Pluto. . . . chibi and weak. . . kawaii guy. . . Pluto sighed and turned to the moon girl. Usagi? I get the feeling that your not quite satisfied with your current. . . size.  
  
Usagi frowned. *Well, that's obvious!* Of course not! Why would anyone want to be chibi after already being 16! Her frown turned into a smirk suddenly and she stared Pluto in the eye. Sailor Pluto, guardian of the gates of time and protector of the heir to the moon kingdom. I hereby order you to change me **back**! Even though she had managed to control her voice through her deliberately elaborate title for the senshi, she couldn't help but yell the last.   
  
Piccolo started smirking slightly at the scene. The very short blond yelling at the tall green haired woman would have made a scene anywhere but in the air it was even more comedic. *She sure knows how to get her way. Sailor Pluto can't disobey a direct order from her princess.* Piccolo's slight smirk disappeared abruptly at the single statement from Pluto. Usagi was even more stunned.   
  
Wh- what did you say? No?! But you can't! I ordered you! Usagi's eyes flashed with anger but Pluto calmly closed her eyes and replied. Your highness, I cannot do this. Even if you do order me. Usagi stopped abruptly and the two older people of the group had to stop and turn back to her. She was just staring at them, eyes flaming and small fists clenched at her sides. Do it now guardian of Pluto. Before, it might have just been a personal preference of mine but now it's a disregard of authority.   
  
If the situation hadn't been so serious Piccolo might have actually smiled. (AN: yeah right! =~-^=) Usagi made quite a sight as a little child, spouting off to the senshi. *She's just like her father when it comes to some things. Her temper should be a little better than his however. It must really be bothering her if she's getting this mad.*  
  
Usagi, unbeknownst the the other two, was just as surprised at herself as they were. *What am I thinking! This shouldn't bother me so much. Maybe, it's because of my father. I want him to be . . . proud of me* She lowered her head slightly. *He would be proud if he saw how strong I was. This body is too small and weak. I just have to impress him!* She again raised her head and glared at Pluto so she would realize just how serious she was being.   
  
Pluto had gotten the message. She could, at times, read her princess thoughts. As well as some other peoples thoughts. What she had heard had convinced her, even if the princess's little performance hadn't. Outside she kept her face completely devoid of emotion yet, inside, she was bursting with pride. *Good for you. It's good to see you standing up for what you want once in awhile princess. *  
  
Very well. Just remember Usagi, this might not have been for the best. *And I might just change my mind latter.* She closed her eyes and this time there was the flash of light and crash from a change in air pressure. Usagi opened her eyes, since she had squinted them from the unexpected flash, and was overjoyed at the sight of her long hair and taller body. She let out a slight squeal and flew towards Pluto at a tremendous speed, hugging her fiercely.   
  
As the two embraced she whispered softly in Pluto's ear, her eyes watering slightly. I'm sorry I did that. I really am. Pluto just smiled and hugged her oldest friend tighter. It's alright princess. I understand what you've been going through. Your acting remarkably well for someone who is yanked from one dimension to another. Just remember, Pluto whispered even more softly. Your father would be proud of you no matter what size you are. You are after all, the senshi of the cosmos.   
  
Usagi pulled back slightly and wiped her eyes yet again. What do you mean Pluto? Senshi of the cosmos? Pluto just smiled and pulled away from the blond. Never mind Usagi. We'd better hurry if you want to see your family. Usagi's perplexed look remained on her face for just a moment longer then the joy of her return to this world overtook her yet again. She grinned and nodded her head. Let's go!  
  
~Capsule Corps~  
  
Son Gohan was nearing the familiar building where the Briefs family lived and worked. *Maybe I should tell Bulma about that girl. She might know something. If she's able to defeat Piccolo, than we might not stand a very good chance if she turns out to be an enemy. * He nodded his head resolutely and quickly lowered himself to the ground. *But, why did she have a tail?* As he neared the door of the building, he felt suddenly nervous. He could sense his brothers ki, as well as Trunk's, Vegeta's and Bulma's. There was nothing wrong with them yet he felt tense. *It shouldn't be this quite. It feels like something's about to happen.*  
  
Instead of knocking he just opened the door and made his way cautiously around the ground floor of the house. Seeing no-one he quickly headed upstairs, the silence now deafening in the house usually filled with yelling or crashing. The first room he checked was Trunk's. Opening the door stealthfully Gohan stuck his head in for a quick look. What met his eyes almost made him gasp in shock. Goten and Trunks, playing a quiet card game. He blinked and rubbed one eye in disbelief. *I can't believe it!*  
  
---------  
  
Trunks grinned at Goten as he shuffled his cards back and forth, looking quite lost. *I'm sure to win now! He doesn't even know the rules! Baka!* He smothered a laugh as he watched Goten pull one card from his hand and turn it over. And over again. This continued until he finally smiled, as though in understanding. In reality he smiled because he had sensed Gohan hiding behind the door.  
  
*Great! Not only do I have the perfect hand but when Trunks gets angry I have a perfect escape! Gohan!* Trunks smirked at his oblivious' friend and laid his cards on the floor. Pair of queens. His smirk stayed on his face until his friend grinned ear to ear. Oh yeah? Small straight. Trunks blinked in disbelief but Goten just jumped to his feet and ran to the door.   
  
As the door flew open Gohan, who was on the other side, Let out a small yell and barely avoided being smashed into the wall by the high speed. Goten just laughed and bounded down the stairs. *What's he trying to do, kill me?!* Just as Gohan was preparing to lunge down the stairs after his laughing brother Trunks came flying out of the room as well. He dodged the door yet again. *What a day this is turning out to be! Mystery girls beating Piccolo and now doors flying at me!*  
  
---------  
  
*Why is he so. . . angry?* Bulma had been watching Vegeta in his raging, that is until the banging now started down by Trunks room and swiftly moved down the stairs. That could only mean one thing. *Goten and Trunks are fighting again!* She frowned and angrily pushed the loose piece of hair from her face yet again. *Figures.*  
  
Just as she was about to go down the stairs the panel next to the gravity room beeped, indicating the gravity inside had been set back to normal. Seconds later the door opened and a sweaty and emotionally drained Vegeta stepped out. *I'll go get those dragon balls right now!* He rubbed a towel absentmindedly across his forehead and turned to Bulma with narrowed eyes.   
  
What are you doing here woman? And what is that racket. Another loud bang was heard and this time accompanied by a loud yell. Hey! Ouch! Trunks! This time there was a small explosion which rocked the house slightly. Vegeta frowned and made his way towards the noise. Trunks! Come here right now brat!! Bulma frowned at her husband but followed him without comment. She was worried about him. *I've never seen Vegeta quite like this! Well, he was like this a little while after Trunks was born but now he seems. . . *  
  
Vegeta passed by Trunks' room without even noticing Gohan. Gohan just blinked and turned his head to Bulma who had stopped. Hey Bulma, what's wrong with Vegeta? He doesn't usually care if Trunks is trying to kill my little brother. Bulma sighed and finally just tied her hair back from her face. I don't know what's wrong Gohan. I was watching him in the gravity room and he was. . . She sighed and just shook her head. I wish I knew what was bothering him.  
  
---------  
  
Usagi sighed in happiness as a building came into view and Pluto announced that they had arrived. *Finally! I get to meet my real family. I get to meet people who will understand me and not treat me like trash, or like something that is so easily broken.* Her thoughts drifted to what had been her final scout meeting. Everyone had been present except for the senshi of time. Now Usagi knew why.  
  
~Flashback of the Meeting~  
  
Usagi absentmindedly rolled a crumb, from the muffins Makoto had baked, around the top of the smooth table. She was slouching on the table while the other senshi were crowded around arguing about their future. Usagi had tuned it out after they started talking about her own future. *After all, I have no say in it so what reason do I have to listen.* She sighed and crushed the crumb flat with her pointer finger.  
  
Haruka and Michiru were in the corner of the small room and were just watching and listening as the inners and cats argued. The tall sandy blond sighed dramatically and crossed her arms across her chest. To think that these same noisy girls are the senshi of the inner planets is almost unbelievable. The aqua haired girl next to her just nodded. Yes. Yet, our princess seems to have more on her mind than the fate of our future.  
  
She nodded her head in the odango headed girls direction. Usagi was now moving her fingers along the edge as though they were a pair of legs. She made them jump,kick, and fly through the air in an elaborate game that the outers could only guess at the meaning. Haruka shook her head at the forlorn look on Usagi's face but her attention was pulled from the moon royalty by a small hand pulling the edge of her jacket.   
  
It was Hotaru. Haruka-papa? I have a message from Setsuna. Even though the inners had been having quite a heated argument they were still able to her message from Setsuna.' and were listening with baited breath. Usagi hadn't noticed a thing as she continued to run her fingers through their rigorous exercise. She said that she is going on a long trip and won't be back for quite awhile. Haruka heard a hidden message as well. *Usagi's going to be leaving too.*  
  
Usagi sighed and stood up with a faked yawn, ignoring the annoyed look from Rei and the worried look from Haruka. You guys, I think we should just continue this later. I'm really tired. She yawned again for good measure then, without waiting for a response, rushed from the shrine and down the stairs. Haruka was about to follow but Hotaru's hand stopped her. She has to go. She bowed her head in defeat. *Princess, I hope you'll be alright.*  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
*They wanted to rule my life.* Her eyes watered slightly. *I do miss them though.* She followed Pluto and Piccolo and soon they were all on solid ground again. Usagi was so nervous that she was wringing her hands and her eyes darted from one moving object to another. Piccolo frowned. They're coming.  
  
Indeed, they' were coming. After the small explosion that startled Usagi greatly, two young boys came flying out the front door. The first had spiky black hair and was currently babbling about not wanting to die and the other had short lavender hair and was yelling about the many tortures he would put the other through. The new arrivals went unnoticed by the two as they flew by. Pluto smiled. Usagi. That was your twin brother Trunks.  
  
Usagi stared as the boys continued their argument'. *This is my brother? He's so chibi!* She giggled and unknowingly caught the boys's attention. They had stopped barely five feet away from the three and so all had a good view of the others. Trunks scratched his head. *She looks familiar for some reason.* Who are you? Silence descended until Piccolo finally grew tired of it.   
  
Maybe you should introduce yourself brat. Trunks and Goten blinked and shared a confused glance. Was he talking to one of them? Usagi cleared her throat. Okay Piccolo. Hello! My name is Usagi and I'm- Trunks! Come here right now brat! Trunks groaned as he recognized the voice. Great. Now my tousan's mad at me! Goten laughed at his friend until a thought occurred to him. *He'll kill me too!* He groaned along with his friend.   
  
Usagi felt her heartbeat quicken as she heard someone nearing the front door of the house. *It's him! It's my father!* She wet her lips nervously and moved next to Sailor Pluto. The senshi of time glanced down at her before grabbed her hand. *The time has come for me to receive the punishment for my actions.* She held her head high and waited for her fate. Piccolo moved over to Trunks and Goten so as to separate himself from the duo who were going to cause all the trouble. Trunks sighed as he glanced up at him and then his eyes turned back to the door.   
  
Suddenly the front door blasted open with such force that the handle got stuck in the wall as it slammed. Vegeta stormed out with a frown upon his face. His eyes quickly settled on the group and he did a double take as he saw someone he easily recognized. *It's her!* Pluto nodded once in his direction. Greetings yet again your highness. It has been quite awhile hasn't it? He snarled at her and balled up his fists. You bitch!! Now you die for what you've done!! He didn't even notice the blond standing next to his target as he flew straight at Pluto turning SSJ in the air.   
  
Sailor Pluto had been prepared for this and pushed Usagi away as she created a quick shield around herself. Vegeta's punch connected with the shield and she let out a cry from the pressure exerted on her as she tried to keep the shield up. Vegeta quickly shot a ki blast at the shield and it finally collapsed, causing Pluto to actually have to try to dodge or block the blows that rained down on her. Usagi was watching the fight with a horrified expression while Trunks and Goten were thoroughly confused.  
  
Pluto had succeeded in dodging most of his blows so far which only infuriated him further. *What is she doing here anyway?!* He finally stepped back and smirked at her. It seems you haven't gotten any better through the years yet I have. Prepare to go to the next dimension! Final Flash! He throws his hands out and the large ball of energy flies towards Pluto. All the green haired woman can accomplish in her exhaustion however is a quick glance at Usagi. *I'm sorry my princess. I never should've taken you from your home. Believe me.*  
  
Usagi heard the senshi of time and at the last second she jumped in the way of the energy. Vegeta stated as she jumped in the way and it clicked in his mind that she looked familiar. He then realized who it was and stared in shock. *Could this really be. . . Usagi? My daughter?!* The blond held her hands to either side of her and with a frown yelled, Moon Eternal Make-up!  
  
---------  
  
By this time Gohan and Bulma had reached the open front door and were staring. Bulma had no idea why her husband was attacking this woman and neither did Gohan. He did however recognize to blond who jumped in the way of Vegeta's blast. *She'll be killed!* Wait! don't- Suddenly the mystery girl yelled something he couldn't understand and she disappeared in a flash of white light. When it died away she now stood in an extremely short tricolored skirt with a large pair of white wings on her back. *Shit! Who IS she?!*  
  
---------  
  
Usagi frowned as the blast drew even nearer and quickly brought a shield around herself and her senshi. *I never thought my father would ever actually try to kill her!* The ki ball struck her shield and she grimly held it up. Vegeta and the others watching waited to see if she had survived the blast. Vegeta and Gohan were especially worried. Gohan actually came running up beside Vegeta and both stared wide eyed as the dust started to clear and they could see Usagi standing straight as a statue, a smirk on her face. Hello Father.   
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Hi!! I already have the next part done but I won't post it until I have at least. . . . 30 reviews or e-mails for this chapter! *LOL* Sorry for the torturous suspense but *shrug*I thought I'd try something different for a change. =~-^= REVIEW! Ja ne!!  
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=^-^=


	5. Chapter Four

~ Unknown Destiny ~  
Chapter Four  
  
Heyminna! Here's the revised edition of chapter four. I know I disappointed some people  
with my other version so I decided to try it again! Thanks to Mike for the the suggestions  
and for listening to my blabbering. *S* Hope you don't mind Mike but I'm still going to  
have a few things you might disagree with! =~-^= I really hope you like this revised version  
and I promise to have the next chapter out ASAP. I just fixed my comp. problems so no  
more crashes! Yeah! Oh yeah, AGES! Gohan-16, Trunks-8, Goten-7, Future Trunks- . ((He'll be in  
the chapter after next.))Well, Ja ne!! =^-^= I don't own these character, don't sue!   
  
Notes: * * - Thoughts  
------- - Change of character or room  
  
~Outside of Capsule Corp~  
  
Sailor Pluto climbed to her feet shakily as her eyes never left the two figures in front  
of her. She rubbed the back of her bruised hand along her bleeding lip and grimaced  
slightly at the pain it induced. *She saved my life. She really has forgiven me. Now, if only  
her father was so forgiving.* She glared at the saiyan over Eternal Sailor Moon's shoulder.  
The blond kept the smirk on her face and turned to the senshi of time. Are you okay  
Puu? The green haired woman nodded and tried to straighten her hair slightly. I'm fine  
Usagi but why did you turn into Eternal Sailor Moon? You could've blocked that blast on  
your own after the training you've been through.  
  
Usagi thought about this for a few seconds then rubbed the back of her neck as she  
smiled. I forgot about that! I guess it was more like habit for me. You know, making my big  
entrance and all. Pluto and Piccolo both sweat dropped slightly. She quickly brushed her hand along the surface of the broach on her bow and in a glimmer of lights had reversed the earlier transformation from Usagi to Eternal Sailor Moon. Everyone was in slight shock from the fighting and lights shows so there was only silence. Goten and Trunks couldn't believe what was happening and Gohan was in shock as well. Gohan turned his head slowly to look at the saiyan prince beside him. *She's Vegeta's daughter? How?*   
  
Vegeta was mesmerized by the sight of his daughter. His heir. *Could this really be  
my daughter? Or is it just a trick that woman is pulling?* He watched in wonder as she again  
changed forms, the sheepish look still on her face. When she turned back towards him  
however, the smirk returned. She was of average height with long blond hair up in a  
ridiculous hairstyle. Her blue eyes stared straight into his. *Her blue eyes. They look the  
same.* That was quite a greeting you gave Sailor Pluto Father. Vegeta frowned.   
  
I don't know what your trying to pull woman but this girl isn't my daughter! She  
would only be eight years old by now! Usagi winced and received a glare from Pluto. *Shit!  
Maybe Puu was right when she said I should've stayed chibi!* I know that your majesty. In  
the dimension she has been living in time passed twice as fast. She has completed her  
mission there and wished to return at the age she had reached there. If you wish I could  
revert her to age eight but I fear that you might have to work that out with her. Vegeta  
snorted and folded his arms. *And she expects me to believe that?* He continued frowning  
until his eyes fell on something. A tail.  
  
Gohan, being one of the only ones able to hear what he had said, repeated it louder.  
So she really **does** have a tail. Everyone turned towards him and Bulma made her way to  
his side as Vegeta changed back from SSJ. A tail? What do you mean? This girl has a tail?  
Vegeta's classic smirk was on his face now. Usagi was feeling slightly happier but she still  
kept on her guard in case he attacked. *I don't know him so he might! The negaverse  
always used sneaky tricks like that!* She has a tail so IS my daughter. She is the twin of that  
brat over there and was stolen from the hospital on the day of her birth.The heir to the  
throne that was stolen from me eight years ago by **that** woman!He almost did attempt to  
attack Pluto again but when his eyes met Usagi's, her sudden glare made him back down.   
  
Bulma was stupefied. After all, it's not everyday that a girl suddenly appears out of  
nowhere and claims to be your daughter. It's even stranger when your husband supports the  
statement. *Why does Vegeta know this? Why can't **I** remember any of this?!* She  
frowned, put her hands on her hips and walked straight up to Usagi and Pluto. So. You  
claim to be my daughter? Usagi nodded once and started playing with her hair in her  
nervousness. *What if she doesn't like me? What if. . . *  
  
Bulma continued to study the girl as Usagi stared at the ground between them. If  
your my daughter than why don't I know about it? Why does just Vegeta know? Pluto  
stepped forward slightly. I think I can answer that question. You see, Usagi was needed in  
another dimension. I . . . took her from your husband that night in the hospital eight years  
ago. I promised him I would bring her back after sixteen years but as I said before, time  
passed differently for us. The reason only Vegeta knows is because I chose it. For Usagi to  
be reaccepted into this dimension without disrupting the time or dimensional streams I  
needed at least one person to remember that she existed here. I chose Vegeta since he is  
her father and the current leader of the saiyans.   
  
Bulma accepted this with only a dazed look. *It could actually make sense. After all, I  
did meet my son from the future a whole year before he was born!* So, this girl here is my  
daughter? Pluto and Usagi both nodded and Bulma felt tears coming to her eyes. She  
stared Usagi in the eye for a few seconds than jumped towards her and gave her a tight hug.  
I have a daughter!! Her happy cries increased in volume as Trunks watched with a frown.  
  
*My twin?! Who does she think she is?!* Goten was watching with a smile. Look  
Trunks! You have a twin sister who's older than you! He started laughing loudly as Trunks  
sneered at him. She's not my twin! Let alone my sister!! Piccolo suddenly interrupted. As  
a matter of fact, she is. I have trained her and know for a fact that she is a saiyan and your  
sister. Gohan, who had overheard this, stared from Piccolo to Usagi and back. Vegeta also heard and almost attacked Piccolo then and there. *What?! The green baka knew about her and where she was and never told me?! He's going to pay!!* He cracked his knuckles but refrained from actual physical violence. For the time being that is. *He was actually helping that Pluto woman. I'll get both of them for this!*   
  
You mean you really trained her Piccolo? Piccolo nodded and warily watched  
Vegeta's reaction. *Good. He's not trying to kill me yet. I may be able to play on his pride  
for his daughter and get out of this whole revenge thing. I have better things to do after all.*   
She is very good. Fast, strong, agile. She always seems to have another move hidden away as  
well. Gohan gazed at Usagi with new eyes and Vegeta smirked in satisfaction. Usagi  
blushed under the praise of her former mentor. Aw, gee Piccolo! Thanks! Piccolo frowned but only shared a glance with Pluto.  
  
Vegeta smirked. Fast and strong, eh? Maybe I should see just how good you really  
are brat. Usagi pouted. Brat? That's no fair! Your my father! You shouldn't call me a brat!  
Vegeta smirked. Oh yeah, brat? Come on then! Show me your best move! Everyone  
backed up slightly and Pluto turned to Usagi with a smile. Use your weakest attack Usagi.  
He might not be able to stand up to a full blast. Vegeta heard this, of course, and  
snickered slightly.   
  
I'm not worried about any of the attacks you could use on me weakling. Give it your  
best shot. He quickly powered up to SSJ and smirked once again at Usagi, who was now  
alone on the makeshift battlefield since the others had backed away. Well, get on with it!  
Power up! Usagi smiled at this. I don't need to. Vegeta blinked and quickly felt her ki.   
Vegeta sneered. This is it? It's barely higher than Nappa's was! You must be hiding quite a  
lot. At least I hope so. If not, you may not be fit to be my heir. Usagi frowned but decided  
not to retort.  
  
*After all, he doesn't know anything about me! My power isn't something you can  
just guess at! After all, I did learn some things by being Sailor Moon!* She sweat dropped.  
*Then again, maybe all I learned from that was how to pose and say a little speech!*  
Alright then father. Here goes! Full Moon Combination! It was the same move she had  
used against Piccolo earlier, Gohan noted. *I think she'll need more than that if she want to  
beat Vegeta though.*   
  
The saiyan prince just sneered and held out one hand to deflect the beam. Please  
say this wasn't your best. Even Trunks could've blocked that one. Both Trunks and Usagi  
glared at him in anger. To think that your actually my daughter. I would've done better with  
just a normal human as my heir!  
  
She balled her fists at her sides and felt her eyes start to water, which Vegeta  
noticed quite easily. Now your crying?! You really aren't fit to be my heir! Usagi let out a  
small yell and threw a couple of small ki balls in his direction. He lazily jumped out of the  
way, his arms folded calmly. I have no idea how you were able to live as a warrior in that  
other dimension. What, were you actually fighting at all? Or was it just your friends?   
  
Usagi froze as she was about to attack him yet again. I fought! My friends only  
helped when they were needed! Vegeta chuckled. I guess that means they fought most  
of the battle for you then. They would be needed in every one! Usagi's eyes flashed and  
she rushed towards him, faster than even Gohan and Piccolo could follow. Seconds later  
they heard a crash and saw Usagi embedded in a wall about 20 feet away. She was gasping for  
breath and her hair looked as though it was about to come loose. Vegeta was just staring  
down at her from his position in the air.   
  
If all you did was allow your friends to fight your battle for you than I bet they got  
hurt alot. He smirked. Did they get hurt alot? Usagi sprang to her feet. *Why is he doing  
this to me?! Doesn't he know how it was for me? Always wondering if they **were **going to  
get hurt just because Pluto told me never to use the skills Piccolo had taught me?* It  
wasn't my fault! She jumped into the air and started punching at a furious speed yet none  
of them reached their goal.  
  
Ha! How many of your friends died trying to protect you because you couldn't  
protect yourself? At the enraged look from Usagi Vegeta laughed slightly. *Now I've hit the  
jackpot!* You mean your friends really did die because of you? How many? Two? Three?  
All of them? Vegeta already knew the answer to this question since Pluto's letter had  
explained it all to him. He was deliberately trying to anger her so as to see if she would be  
able to turn SSJ. *She should be getting angry enough by now!*   
  
Pluto frowned and narrowed her eyes at Vegeta. She understood what he was doing  
but didn't approve of his methods. *He may actually push her TOO far. Losing all of the  
senshi, including me, was the worst thing she ever went through. And it happened more  
than once. He may be getting more than he bargained for when he finally pushes her over  
the edge.*  
  
Usagi was trembling with her barely contained rage. She knew that what he was  
saying was wrong. It hadn't been her fault, the scouts had told her so. Right? Vegeta finally  
was getting annoyed. Her power level had risen slightly but she hadn't achieved SSJ. *Can it  
be that she won't be able to?* He shook his head. *No. It has to be possible. She has a tail  
after all.*   
  
Vegeta just continued taunting her. And to think that you are all that that other  
dimension had to protect them! If I was still in the business of conquering planets I would  
go there right now and you wouldn't be able to stop me from killing everyone there! He  
smirked at the Blond. Your friends are probably getting used to you abandoning them in  
battle anyway so you shouldn't worry about letting them down. Usagi just stared, her eyes  
burning . *How DARE he?!! It wasn't my fault! I could've saved! But. . . I . . . didn't.* She  
seemed to almost shut down for a few seconds until the thoughts and feelings running  
through her mind finally broke down her control.  
  
IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!! Vegeta fell silent at the scream of rage from the  
usually calm blond. Her aura burst to life around her, burning an angry red. How dare you  
say that to me! I'll make you **pay**!! She threw her head back and everyone backed up even  
more as her aura grew brighter. Vegeta decided to put in one last taunt for good measure.  
Sure brat. I'll bet your not able to do anything without your little senshi here to protect  
you!   
  
Suddenly there was a large flash and Usagi's moon sigil appeared on her forehead.  
Her hair changed to a bright silver and seemed to glow with an inner light. Her once deep  
blue eyes were now an incandescent silver. Her tail was unwrapped from her waist and she  
was glaring at Vegeta, who was astounded by the amount of power emanating from her.  
*How can this be?! * She was floating effortlessly in the air in front of him and if looks could  
kill, he would already be burning in the nether regions of hell.  
  
Now. You will be punished Usagi sneered at the term but then her face  
went calm again. I am the protector of the innocent and the upholder of justice. In the  
name of my friends, you will wish you had never said any of those things!! Vegeta was  
frozen in shock and didn't even have time to dodge as Usagi's fist connected with his jaw.  
Followed by a kick to the gut and then another punch to the head and then he lost track of  
the numerous blows landing on him from every direction. The pain seemed to worsen as he  
caught sight of her face yet again. It was like she had transformed into a monster, there was  
no emotion in her pale eyes. Her eyes that used to convey every thought to the saiyan now  
only conveyed the promise of death to the man in front of her. With a grunt of effort he  
jumped to the ground ten feet away to catch his breath.   
  
Usagi had also stopped but her cold glare continued to bore into him. To think I  
went through everything in that other dimension just to be here with you and my family. I  
thought you would understand me. I guess I was wrong. Now, DIE!! She again charged at  
him, only to be blocked by both Piccolo and Pluto. Princess, you don't really want to do  
this. Please calm down Pluto's eyes were worried as she tried to locate the kind, generous  
girl she had known for so long. *Please stop Usagi!*   
  
Piccolo was silent but that and his calm glare was what really knocked Usagi back to  
her senses. Her aura remained as bright as ever but her eyes finally regained their humanity.  
She blinked and looked to Vegeta. He was bleeding in numerous places and holding his  
arms close to his body. The strange look he was sending her broke her heart. *Oh no!  
What have I done! What have I **done?**! He was just testing me and I could've killed him!*  
Tears started streaming down her cheeks and she slowly started shaking her head, as  
though she could just deny what had just happened.   
  
Gohan was watching it all in sympathy. He knew what it was like for someone close  
to you to suddenly turned against you. *Poor Usagi. * Vegeta was actually in pain but was  
trying not to show it. After all, she was his daughter and she shouldn't have been able to  
hurt him, right? Trunks and Goten were in shock, as was Bulma. The two boys had never  
felt a power like that. Was it possible that she really was Trunks' sister?  
  
Usagi shuddered as she read her own version of the looks she was receiving. *They  
hate me. All of them.* She started to back away, her long white hair dragging in the dirt  
slightly. There eyes tracked her as she made her way farther and farther away. *I. . . I have  
to get out of here.* With that last thought she shot into the air as fast as her new SSJ from  
could go. Long gone before even Pluto and Vegeta had the chance try and stop her. Gohan  
gasped but didn't even think as he jumped into the air as well.  
  
Usagi! Wait! Where are you going?! He futilely tried to keep up with her dimming  
form but lost track of her in the afternoon clouds. He slowed down and Usagi's tear  
streaked face flashed in his minds eye. *Usagi. Please come back. I. . . * He lowered his  
head in defeat and headed back to Capsule Corp, alone.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Okay. I'm really sorry if this version still wasn't satisfying. I will have the next chapter  
out soon but here's a slight preview as to what's going to happen.   
+~+~+~+  
Videl slowly rose to her feet and stared at the white haired girl in front of her. She  
wore a very short white skirt and and wore a long flowing cape around her shoulders. A  
small white masked blocked any clear view of the girls face yet was decorative at the same  
time. Her hair was loose except for a single braid hanging down from either side of her  
head and fell fluidly to the grimy ground. The girl actually seemed to glow in the dark alley  
of Satan city.  
  
*First the Great Saiyaman and now this girl! We might be getting too many  
super heroes for this town to handle!* Who are you? The masked girl in front of  
Videl seemed to think for a few moments before she responded. Call me. . . Cosmos.  
Then, before Videl could even thank her for the rescue, she had jumped straight onto the  
building behind them and flew away.   
+~+~+~+  
Keep in mind, it's just a preview and I may have to change a few of the words or add more  
descriptive sentences. Just thought you may want to know where the story's going next.  
*grin* Ja ne!   
  
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=^-^=


	6. Chapter Five

~ Unknown Destiny ~  
Chapter Five  
  
Hello minna-san. *bows* I am finally getting another chapter of my story out. =^-^= I hope you like it but bear in mind that my brain works differently than yours so my ideas for what should happen next may differ with yours.=~-^= Oh yeah, I don't own either of the anime/manga Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. R&R! =~-~= *grin* That said, on with the show!  
  
  
~Later That Same Day~  
  
Complete silence reined as the sun finally slid from view behind a distant mountain range. Everything was bathed in a warm orange and red glow. *Perfect.* Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the cool, crisp air. As she released it it seemed the world sighed along with her as a sharp wind blew up at her from the canyon below. Yet, she didn't shiver once. She was too numb, both in body and mind.  
  
She was sitting comfortably upon the edge of a jagged cliff, kicking her legs now and then to keep her body warm. She blinked a few times as the sky darkened to a light purple and finally became aware of how cold she was becoming. With a sigh she reached up and undid her odangos, letting the hair fall freely around her like a curtain. As ineffective as this may have seemed to block the chill wind she soon stopped shivering.   
  
Her legs were still cold however so she lifted them back from the edge and hugged her knees to her body. As she became more comfortable she started to come back to the land of the living, so to speak. the shock of the happenings of the day had been too much for her already frazzled mind. After all, it was only months after she had watched her friends, no, family die in front of her eyes. And now, she comes here expecting a warm welcome and instead gets accused of causing her friends' deaths.  
  
The wind picked up yet again and her hair billowed around her like a golden halo. She hugged her legs tighter as s few tears trickled from her pained blue eyes. She had come to this mountain top to be away from Vegeta. Away from Pluto and Piccolo. Away from any form of civilization. Now, she was regretting the decision. She was lost, that she knew with certainty.   
  
The sky was now mostly dark with only a small lightening of the sky to show where the sun had set. As the stars began to appear Usagi wiped the tears from her cheeks and straightened up. She had finally noticed that there was something different about the sky here. Her eyes darted around frantically, trying to disprove her theory of what was missing. The moon. It was gone. *That means. . . that I can't talk with mother here. Just when I thought I couldn't get more alone something like this turns up.*   
  
She stood with a grimace as blood rushed back into her blood deprived feet. She stamped her left foot to see if it improved anything but decided she may as well live with the pins and needles. Her hair dangled slightly onto the ground but she didn't notice. Shuffling her feet slightly in the rocks and weeds she made her way to the cover of the trees. *It doesn't matter if I stay here or go to a town or city. They won't be looking for me anyways.* With that melancholy thought she hung her head and pulled her exhausted body deeper into the forest to find shelter.   
  
~C.C~   
  
Bulma calmly continued stirring the steaming pot in front of her as Vegeta slammed his fist against the table top behind her. Again. He had been throwing the occasional temper tantrums since Usagi had left hours before. Now that it was dark out Bulma insisted that they all eat something. Vegeta disagreed. Woman! How can you just sit there stirring that slop?! Aren't you even worried about my daughter?!   
  
Bulma's stirring stopped and her body tensed. Your daughter? She spun around and glared at him. She's MY daughter too! I would much rather be out there looking for her but as you all said we can't seem to detect her ki! I barely got to meet my little girl before you drove her away! So don't talk to me about what I should or shouldn't do. You seemed to think it was a really go idea to scare her away from us! She fixed a death glare on Vegeta before turning back to her pot.   
  
The saiyan just frowned and folded his arms. Gohan, sitting to the older man's left, leaned back in his chair slightly and looked around the room. Pluto as standing vigil by the front door, awaiting Piccolo's return. Trunks and Goten were across the table from him both looking tired and bored. *I can relate with being tired.* He stifled a yawn and closed his eyes slightly, thinking of what had happened after the blond had disappeared. (AN: Don't you all just luv flashbacks? =~-^=)  
  
~Flashback~   
  
Gohan slowly made his way back to the ground but was stopped by the approaching form of Vegeta. I couldn't catch her. Sorry. Vegeta just stared in the direction where Usagi had disappeared. He turned his head back to look at the group on the ground then glared at Gohan.   
  
Tell them I went to find my daughter. He powered up slightly and was just about to speed away when he was stopped by Gohan's hand on his arm. He bared his teeth in pain since it was the same arm that had been injured in the fight but quickly covered the look of pain with his mask of arrogance. What do you want baka?!  
  
Gohan stared him full in the face, his eyes hard and serious. I'm going with you. Vegeta blinked a few times but quickly regained his composure and pulled his arm from the half saiyans grasp. The wind picked up just as four more figures came flying up. It was Pluto, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten.   
  
Pluto tried to keep her voice steady as she made her way to the saiyans side. We are all going. Vegeta just stared at her and she stared back, her maroon eyes glistening with unshed tears. It is partially my fault that she ran away. I knew what you were doing and what the possible outcome would be but I didn't stop you. I should have helped her understand what you were doing. She is very protective of all the senshi of our world and if I had let her she could have saved all of us in the battle with Sailor Galaxia. She bowed her head. It was my fault so I will help find the Princess.  
  
Vegeta digested the information and just snorted as his response. Do whatever you wish woman just don't get in my way. He turned his back to her and frowned in concentration. Gohan also concentrated as he tried to pick up any traces of Usagi's ki. Pluto and Piccolo shared a glance and Pluto nodded once to Piccolo who swiftly flew away. Gohan quickly noticed his absence however and turned to Pluto questioningly.  
  
Where's he going? Does he know where she went? Pluto shook her head.  
  
No he does not. You see, Usagi's ki is unreadable. Even if she weren't masking it, which I know she is, you wouldn't be able to find her. It is because of her lunarian blood. If the moon were still present in this dimension than it would be a simple matter to locate her. Gohan blinked a few times and now even Vegeta was listening.  
  
If the moon were here her ki would, in essence, rebound off of the moon and after that pinpointing her would be easy. It is because of her link with her mother, Queen Serenity, that makes that possible. When she communicates with her she has to use some of her ki and when she sends it to the moon it always rebounds back to her in the form of her mothers message.  
  
Gohan nodded his head slightly. That makes sense. . . sort of. But what I don't get yet is what this has to do with why Piccolo left. Vegeta frowned and added his two cents. If you'd just get to the point woman than I wouldn't have to hear the rest of your stupid babbling. Pluto sighed but continued with her explanation.  
  
We both agreed that restoring the moon would be the easiest and fastest way to locate our princess. He has left to gather the dragon balls and wish it back into existence. Gohan grinned and Vegeta just smirked.   
  
That's great! Well than, what are we waiting for? Lets go get those dragon balls! Gohan sped away but Pluto stopped him with a yell.   
  
There is no need for all of us to go! Piccolo has kept six of them gathered and is only going to retrieve them and the other one. Goten nodded. Yeah. One is at my house so that would explain why he's not using the dragon radar.   
  
Vegeta frowned and turned to Pluto, his arms folded. Then, are we just supposed to wait for the green baka? Pluto nodded and slowly the group made there way back to the building.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Gohan sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. It had been hours and still Piccolo hadn't returned. How long did it take to get the seven balls anyways? His eyes flew open as Vegeta hit the table yet again. Damn! What's taking the namek so long?! A cool voice answered.  
  
I don't think I took that long Vegeta. There, now standing next to Pluto, was Piccolo holding a bag containing the seven small balls. I have them all here so we may as well make our wish now. Everyone jumped to their feet and rushed passed him into the yard. Vegeta grabbed the bag from his hands as he passed and opened it. *Now I'll find her.* He smirked in triumph and carried the bag with him outside.  
  
Everyone had arranged themselves in a loose half circle and waited patiently as Vegeta carefully set the balls on the ground. He glanced to his left and right and received a nod from Pluto. With that he summoned the dragon with a yell.  
  
~The Forest~  
  
Usagi huddled closer to the trunk of the tree as she played with a piece or her hair. She was close to the top of one of the towering trees and had a good view of the starry sky. Just as she was about to doze off there was a sudden flash of light and she blinked. When her eyes reopened she saw something that left her in shock. There was the moon, full a bright where it was supposed to be.   
  
Usagi grinned and climbed to her feet. Just as she was about to shout out a mental greeting to her mother when she froze. *How did it just appear? Did Pluto do something? If so, why?* She stared into space as she contemplated the answer. Then, it came to her. *They're trying to find me. They want to track me with the moon. No matter. I can outrun them before they get here. I really need mother's advise right now.* She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and, holding onto a thin branch next to her, silently called out to her mother's spirit in the ruins of the moon kingdom. After several minutes with no response she opened her eyes again in defeat. *Why isn't she answering?* She stared up at the moon as it's light shone down on her. *I forgot. I'm in a different dimension. She never existed here.*   
  
Usagi hugged her body as she continued to stare at the moon. It seemed to grow in her eyes until it was almost all she could see. She blinked her eyes in confusion but they never left the glowing orb in the sky. Suddenly her back felt as though it was on fire and she doubled over in pain. The forest was silent as she cried out and fell to her knees on the branch. Suddenly there was a ripping of cloth and the pain vanished as swiftly as it had appeared.   
  
Usagi blinked a few times in surprise. *What was that?!* She climbed back to her feet and reached her hand out to the trunk to steady herself. Her hair felt as though it was tangled in the branches so she tugged it free and pulled it over her shoulder. That when she noticed them. She had grown wings.   
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Review okay? Sorry it's so short. =^-^=;; I still have writers block. :P Oh yeah, as if it isn't obvious I ditched my earlier idea of adding Videl to the story. Gomen to Videl fans but this story changes by the minute. Ja ne!   
Tsukino Neko  
stonekid@etv.net  
=^-^=


	7. Chapter Six

~ Unknown Destiny ~  
Chapter Six  
  
Well, It seems I'll be writing with my writers block for awhile so once it's gone expect most of these chapters to be revised. This chapter is going to finally have a private scene between Usagi and Vegeta! =~-^= Oh yeah. I had Usagi have wings when she transformed because I just couldn't see her actually turning into a giant, furry, out of control wear monkey. *shrugs* It actually works well with my story as well. Hope you like this chapter! Ja ne! =^-^=  
  
Notes: * * - Personal thoughts  
--------- - Short passage of time or change of character/room  
  
~The Forest~  
  
Usagi blinked her eyes in shock at the sight. This soon turned to curiosity and she started studying the newly grown appendages. *After all, I've already had wings when I was Sailor Moon. This is probably going to be no different.* The wings, she noticed, were much larger than when she had fought Chaos. So large that she had to close them tight against her body to be able to turn in the closed in space of the trees. They also looked more durable and she grasped one of the feathers in reach, careful not to pull on it too much, and studied it closer.   
  
The feather was a pearly white and the edges glinted in the moonlight. *At least they are pretty.* She smiled slightly at the thought and ran her finger along the shimmering edge. She had barely touched it when she suddenly pulled her hand away with a yelp of pain. *It cut me!* She stuck the injured digit in her mouth and sucked on it until the pain was gone. *These things sure are sharp. If I'm not careful I could injure myself just sitting still!*   
  
The wind blew once again and Usagi ended up with strands of her golden tresses blowing into her face and catching on the sharp edges of her feathers. *Great. If I know Pluto she'll be rushing her as soon as she can. If I can't even see because of this hair than how am I going to get away? I . . I don't want to talk to Pluto right now.*   
  
With a quick glance around her eyes settled on her wings. She shook her head with a frown. *It'd hurt too much! Not just pulling one out but probably cutting myself too!* She then reached her hand out and grabbed a moonbeam right out of the air. *Now I'm glad Mother taught me this little trick! To think she wanted me to use it to make dresses or jewelry!*Usagi shook her head with a smile.   
  
She pulled and tugged at the pale light as though it were taffy. Finally, she had what resembled a short, if rough, knife. She sighed but pulled a handful of hair tight, preparing to cut it. *I guess now I won't be called meatball head anymore.* Her eyes watered slightly as the name reminded her of her friends from the other dimension. *Rei. Seiya. Haruka. I miss them all so much. But this is my home. This is where I belong and where I'm going to stay.* She closed her eyes, causing the tears to spill out, and sliced through her hair.  
  
--------  
  
Not far from where Usagi had hidden herself a familiar figure is racing towards her. His spiky black hair and permanent scowl were clearly visible in the light of the full moon. Vegeta. After he had wished the moon back into existence locating Usagi's ki had been quite easy. He had sped away and Sailor Pluto had kept anyone else from following him. For that he was grateful.   
  
He reached a cliff and slowed down some. *Her ki isn't far from here. I'd better slow down so I don't end up scaring her away.* He drifted towards the forest and then above it. He continued his slow speed, scanning the forest floor below him the whole while. He was barely 50 yards from the tree Usagi was in when he spotted her. He didn't recognize her at first. The wings and jaggedly cut hair disguised her identity.   
  
With a gasp the girl dropped something which quickly disappeared to the forest floor. Her surprised face was quickly covered by a mask of indifference. Vegeta continued to her branch as she watched with emotionless eyes. *Why does she have wings?! Why'd she cut her hair and why is she glowing?!* She was, indeed, glowing with a light as pale as that from the moon above. Her eyes followed him as he landed on the thick branch next to her.   
  
They continued the staring contest until Vegeta felt something break inside of him. With a sigh he lowered his eyes in defeat as Usagi watched in astonished silence. I'm sorry. He kept his head lowered as the blond's jaw dropped.   
  
*Did he just say. . . sorry?* The blond nervously ran her fingers through her now short hair. *Do I forgive him? He is my father after all. I understand now why he did what he did earlier.* She felt tears once again well up in her eyes and she smiled as she realized that, yes, she had forgiven him. With a sob she jumped forward and hugged him tightly. I'm sorry tousan! I'm so sorry I ran away from you all. I just. . . Her voice trailed off as she started sobbing against him.  
  
Vegeta was looking down at her in surprise. He had only been hugged by one person in his whole life and that person was this girls human mother. *But this is my . . . daughter. My heir.* With a small smile he prepared to hug her back. AS his hands reached her back, however, they met with a painful surprise however and he drew back from the blond.   
  
Usagi was hurt when she felt him pull away but when she saw his hands she gasped. They were bleeding! Are you okay tousan?! I'm sorry! It's . . .these wings. His head had been lowered as he examined the deep cuts but it flew back up to stare her in the face.   
  
Why do you have wings girl? Usagi sighed and tore the bottom edge of her shirt off and started wrapping the bleeding hand. She pulled it tight and started her explanation.  
  
I don't really know why I have wings. I was sitting here, trying to communicate with my mother, Queen Serenity, when suddenly my back started hurting. The next thing I knew I had wings. She shrugged and sat down on the branch, Vegeta following suit.  
  
Vegeta stared up at the moon for a few moments when it came to him. He turned to her with a small smirk. Were you looking directly at the moon? Usagi wrinkled her brow in confusion but nodded her head. Vegeta shook his head slightly. You must have transformed but I have no idea why you have wings. You should have changed into an oozaru since you have your tail.   
  
Usagi wrinkled her nose and started swinging her legs. Oozaru? What's that? Vegeta continued staring at the moon. Usagi was watching the way the light her skin gave off caused different shadows on the branch and trunk of the tree. She was still quite nervous around this new found father of hers.  
  
Oozaru is what we call the transformed state of a saiyan. When we see the light of the full moon when we have our tails then we transform into a gigantic were monkey'. It causes our power to increase ten fold. Vegeta noticed Usagi's little light show and smirked slightly.   
  
Usagi looked up at the moon thoughtfully, her interest in her self illumination momentarily lost. So, I should be a big monkey? I think I'd rather have the wings. Vegeta snorted as a response and Usagi giggled slightly. Her face suddenly grew more solemn. Did Pluto send you to come get me?   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to the darker parts of the forest. That baka woman? No. I came by myself and specifically told everyone else to stay put.   
  
Usagi nodded her head but then turned away. She lowered her gaze to the branch they were sitting on and started tugging nervously on the shards of bark. Are you going to make me go back there?   
  
Vegeta blinked and frowned slightly. Why not? If you want to get training from me than you'd have to go back. Otherwise, you'll not be able to use the gravity machine.   
  
Usagi's eyes had lit up when he spoke of training. Really?! You mean you really want to train me?! She clasped her hands together in anticipation of the response and her eyes shined.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her and crossed his arms. Of course. You are my heir after all and therefore need to be trained by me. Usagi' eyes started watering again and Vegeta frowned. *Why is she going to cry now? Females are weak when it comes to emotions. At least I know that my daughter isn't weak.* He smirked at the thought but then frowned at Usagi. Why are you crying now girl?  
  
Usagi just wiped her eyes and smiled brightly at him. Don't worry . . .tousan. I'm just very happy that's all. Just yesterday I would never have thought that I would get the chance to actually train with my father. The king of the saiyans. She looked at him happily and smiled and Vegeta couldn't help but smile back at his proud daughter.  
  
Come on then girl. We'd better go before that woman starts pitching a fit. He turned to get ready to fly away when Usagi stopped him.   
  
Woman? Do you mean Pluto again? Usagi tilted her head a little and furrowed her brow.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her as she stood next to him. No. I'm talking about my mate. Bulma.   
  
Usagi stared for a few seconds and than started giggling. You actually call her woman' and get away with it?! Vegeta just smirked and watched as she rose slowly into the air. After clearing the tops of the trees she opened her wings, catching Vegeta by surprise.  
  
Why'd you do that girl? You don't need them to fly. He frowned as she flapped them a few times experimentally. After, she held still he lifted into the air as well.  
  
Usagi smiled and shook her head. Naw. I don't need them to fly but it was really fun to fly with my wings when I fought Chaos, even though I was fighting at the time. Now I'm going to try it again, without having to worry about being attacked or anything. Vegeta just shook his head but stayed a safe distance from the glowing girl and her razor sharp wings. He nodded his head in the correct direction and they started off.  
  
~Somewhere in Space~  
  
The dark void known as space is home to many alien species with many alien customs. It is also home to many thieves, pirates, and self proclaimed rulers. One such ruler was seated in the personal chambers of his war ship reading star maps. Damion Artice was of an unknown alien race but he hardly seemed alien at all. His overly pale skin and strangely luminescent eyes set him apart however. As well as the fact that his hair was silver with bold streaks of pale red mixed in. Truly, he was quite a sight to see.  
  
Damion brushed his hair from his eyes and sighed in frustration but continued plotting his route. He wished to find the quickest course to the third planet of a distant solar system. During one of his routine checks for suitable planets for conquest he had telepathically stumbled upon a what was for him a pleasant surprise. A girl.   
  
He had been wearing a device that helped amplify his brain waves, making his telepathic searches much more successful. As he was scanning through an unknown solar system he was frozen as a simple message rang through his head. It had been someone calling for their mother. Damion had thought it to be a trick of some kind or a deliberate intrusion to the difficult task he was performing and had been about to respond quite angrily when a sudden image flashed through his thoughts.   
  
Damion held his breath as he once again focused his thoughts upon his first glimpse of the angel. A young girl who looked to be not much younger than the ruler. A girl with shimmering blond hair and wide pleading blue eyes. Her eyes seemed to pierce his very soul and the sadness they conveyed prompted him to learn more of her. Using the amplifier to it's capacities he focused entirely upon the girl and watched her.  
  
She continued pleading with her unseen mother to answer her call and when it appeared a fruitless endeavor she stopped her calls and that's when things really grew interesting for the silver haired ruler. She had grown wings. Damion had been quite confused by this strange development but his confusion soon turned to excitement as he noticed something he had earlier overlooked.   
  
*She had a tail. A white tail. She is a saiyan. I had thought they were all dead but I guess I was wrong. Now I find out that not only are they not extinct but there is a living albino. I had heard of only one other of their race growing wings in their transformed state and she also was fair of hair and eyes. She will be quite a prize to be won.* He smirked at the thought and drew the final line to his new course. At the end of the fine line was a small green circle. Damion said as he rolled up the chart and headed to the navigational center of his ship.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
So, how'd you like it? Gomen for not getting it out sooner but school has been hectic lately. I give the credit for the name Damion Artice to my friend M-Chan. *waves and grins foolishly* Thanks again M-chan! =~-^= Ja ne minna san and I hope to hear that you liked this! =~-~=;;  
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=~-^=


	8. Chapter Seven

~ Unknown Destiny ~  
Chapter Seven  
  
=O-0= Nani?! You mean baka Neko actually wrote a new chapter?! Yipee! *LOL* =~-^= Gomen nasai to everyone who is annoyed by my long pauses in writing. =~-~=; Demo here I am again! I've been helping my very good friend Cosmic Neko with her first story. Cosmos Rewritten'. You guys should read it! It's what helped me break through my writers block. =^-^= Now I'm going to be writing up a storm! *hehehe* Here's a review since it's been so long since I updated. In the last chapter Usagi and Vegeta chat a lit' bit and then start back for CC. Damion Artice happened to stumble upon Usagi and has now set a course for Earth to come and see the albino saiyan for himself. =~-^= Remember kids, only you can prevent for-. . . . wait. =~-~=; That's not it! *rubs back of neck* I meant. . . only you can get me to write more by REVIEWING! *LOL* Ja! ((disclaimer: I don't own these shows and I really hate these disclaimers since it is quite obvious that I don't own them and why would I be trying to make money off this trash, ne? *LOL* :P))  
  
Notes: * * - Personal thoughts  
--------- - Short passage of time or change of character/room  
  
~C. C~  
  
The quiet in the small room was only broken by the ticking of a wall clock and the disturbingly loud snores of Goten. Those who could somehow block out the earth shattering sound had retreated into their own thoughts. Those who couldn't, Piccolo and Bulma, had retreated from the room. That left only Pluto, Gohan, and Trunks.   
  
Pluto had her eyes closed and seemed to be meditating while Gohan seemed to be counting how many swings of the clocks pendulum had gone by since he had first started staring at the time piece. Trunks had been nervously scratching his nails along the table top and had now carved a small image into the wood that looked suspiciously like a chibi stick figure girl with long hair and a tail.   
  
The purple haired wonder blinked at his handiwork and finally just let his head fall to the table top with a loud sigh and thud. The thud awoke Goten and pushed Gohan back into the present. Both demi saiyans stared at Trunks then at each other. Goten smiled foolishly and shrugged at his older brother. They were all startled even more by the sudden voice of the timeless senshi.   
  
That's it then. It's time for me to leave.  
  
The green haired woman stood after this simple statement and headed towards the door. Gohan jumped to his feet in confusion and Trunks and Goten shared a quick glance.   
  
Wait! Why are you leaving? What about Usagi?  
  
Setsuna turned back around to look at Gohan and smiled. Trunks stood up as well and moved away from his spot beside Goten.   
  
I only came to accompany Usagi until she had been reunited with her father. Now that that is done I must get back to the job of guarding time.  
  
Her dark maroon eyes flashed with a quick sadness but she quickly turned and left through the now open door. Gohan rushed to the door just in time to watch her disappear through a swirling portal. He sighed and leaned against the door frame, still staring at the empty yard. *Now what do I tell Usagi when she comes back?* Moments later he felt the approach of a familiar ki and he gulped nervously as he scanned the far horizon.   
  
The flashing white speck in the distance grew quickly and then in the blink of an eye Gohan was faced with an interesting sight. The blond that he hadn't even known existed barely hours before was soaring towards the building with a large pair of wings. He heard an exclamation behind him and turned slightly to see Bulma staring as well. Goten and Trunks pushed their way passed the taller people and both ogled as Vegeta and Usagi came in for a landing.  
  
Oh man that is so cool! Trunks, your sis has got wings!  
  
Trunks couldn't help hitting Goten's head with a grin. Gohan smiled slightly at the pair as Goten started rubbing the back of his head with an indignant look on his face.  
  
Baka. She's not my sister. But your right. That is pretty cool.   
  
Bulma ran out to them both as soon as their feet hit the ground. Goten turned back to the open door and let out a loud yell to the current occupant. Piccolo.  
  
Hey! Piccolo! Vegeta's back with Trunks' sister! Come on out!   
  
The namek was at the door in an instant and glaring at Goten who only grinned and ran out to the small group in the yard. Trunks followed as well, still thinking about the sister statement again. Gohan just stayed where he was next to Piccolo, both watching and listening intently.  
  
When Bulma had first seen Usagi's hair and wings she let out out gasp.The blond fingered the cropped locks in embarrassment and looked away from Bulma's shocked face.   
  
It got in the way. I had to cut it.  
  
Demo. . . demo why do you have wings?! Bulma's voice echoed slightly in the still of the night and Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at his mates reaction. True, he had been shocked at first as well but he hadn't been **that** bad. Usagi blushed and glanced from one parent to the other, hoping Vegeta would save her from having to explain. He just snorted slightly and turned his head. Usagi sighed and turned back to face the blue haired woman.   
  
Well . . . tousan told me it was because of the full moon. I's better than changing into a monkey right?   
  
Usagi didn't notice as Trunks flinched slightly when she said tousan. She only noticed Bulma's reaction. Which was to faint. Vegeta just shook his head, picked up the fainted Briefs woman, and headed to the house. Usagi blinked at what had just happened. *Things are happening way too fast for my tastes. Just this morning I was only worrying about finishing school and being bored! Now here I am with an overly excitable mom, a dad who is extremely prideful, a **twin** brother eight years younger than me and . . . an extremely kawaii Guy just my age.* Usagi suddenly smiled wide. *Perfect.*  
  
Usagi was pulled from her thoughts by someone tugging on her wings. She let out a small yelp and jumped away from the source of discomfort. It was the small boy from earlier. He was rubbing the back of his neck as though embarrassed but Usagi couldn't help but yell at him.  
  
What do you think your doing you little baka?! That hurts ya know!  
  
Goten just chuckled weakly and smiled brightly.   
  
I was just testing to see if they were real or not. Um. . .gomen?   
  
Usagi frowned and tried to fold her wings even tighter against her body. Just what she needed. Another spore to mess up her life.   
  
Of course they're real and I'd watch out the next time you tried to grab them. They're pretty sharp.  
  
She demonstrated by opening one wing and slashing it against the trunk of a nearby tree. The two boys both gasped as the gleaming feathers did indeed prove sharp by carving a deep crescent cut into the hard wood. Goten turned his attention back to the blond and grinned.   
  
That was so cool! Man Trunks, why is it you have a cool sister and I'm stuck with ol' bookworm over there?   
  
He frowned and jerked his thumb in the direction of the kawaii guy' from earlier and Usagi couldn't help but blush. *Forget the Three Lights! This guy beats em all!* She blushed even brighter at her thoughts and turned back to Goten.  
  
Well thanks and all but I don't even know your name. Or your brothers.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes as he glanced at the blushing blond beside him. *To think that this is my sister! Here she is already trying for Gohan!* He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from the sight of the heart struck Usagi. Goten caught his eye however and winked, eliciting a snort from his purple haired friend.  
  
My name is Son Goten and that is my older brother Gohan. We're both half saiyans too. Our Dad's name is Goku and he's the strongest fighter in the world. You should meet him!  
  
Usagi just blinked then tried, unsuccessfully, to hold in a spurt of giggles. *He sure can talk fast, I'll give him that. Gohan eh? Hmmmm.* She turned her attention from the still chattering Goten back to the full moon. A chill wind blew up and Usagi couldn't help but shiver. It felt as though she was being watched but by who, she could never know.  
  
---------  
  
Damion lounged lazily in his large chair on the bridge of his ship, slowly twirling the tip of a dagger into the arm of the chair. His crew was rushing to and fro trying to comply to his orders of obtaining any and all information they could about the saiyans, this planet called earth, and possible background checks on any of the planets governments so as to know if they were up against a formidable opponent. He highly doubted it but he may as well make sure, just in case.  
  
At the pace the ship was traveling at they would probably arrive at the desired solar system sometime in the afternoon of the next day. From there he planned to dock at the satellite orbiting the planet Earth. The moon the girl had been calling out to. There, he would set up a temporary base and prepare his next course of action. Namely, locating and capturing the saiyan treasure.  
  
*What power she had. It's hard to think that a female of any species can control that amount of energy. She is indeed quite a prize and will prove most useful once I have full use of her power.* Damion smiled slightly as he held up the blade of the dagger to inspect it's edge for the 50th time. *I wonder how it is possible that she hasn't been located before now? I know I'm not the only person out there who would appreciate a being such as her. I wouldn't be surprised if someone else is already on their way to Earth.*  
  
He smirked but as he thought about it more and more he realized that he might actually be correct. Someone else might already be there as he sat doing nothing! With a deep frown he jumped from his seat and headed back to his personal chambers to once again check on the tenshi on Earth.   
  
After hooking everything up and settling into a comfortable position he backtracked to the small planet and began searching for the now familiar mental presence of the albino saiyan. He located her almost instantly but what he saw didn't make him happy for the fact. *Who are those people? If I'm not mistaken then that is a Namek! And those other three, could they be natives?*  
  
He started again as he saw the blond saiyan turn straight towards where he was. She seemed almost to see him. With a gasp he threw the mind amplifier off his head and closed his eyes to try to banish the image. Her eyes had seemed to bore right into him and what they said was not comforting either. The were warning him. Warning him not to come. Warning him that. . . He shuddered and ran a hand through his hair. Things might just be getting complicated.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
okay. Since I wrote way to much in my intro and now I'm too tired to even remember what I wrote in the last paragraph. . . Good night! =^-^=; Make sure you review k? That'll determine how soon I update this. I've got a great idea for what's to come next so don't be shy! =~-^= I also have to say that I love e-mails as well. Ya know, just in case you didn't know? =~-~=; Hope to hear from all of ya! Ja ne!  
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=~-^=


	9. Chapter Eight

~ Unknown Destiny ~  
Chapter Eight  


  
I have great news for you all! I have just been named the most lazy person in the world! =^-^= Now I can stop trying so hard for the award and finally get back to work eh? I'm not going to write how sorry I am and how I'll never do it again because, frankly, I think I might. =~-~= Not that I'll do it soon mind you but I'm sure it'll happen so I'm just saying I won't promise that. I'll just go on to the normal intro type thing now okay? Enough babble. Now, I'm going to start up right where I left off. With Usagi in the yard with Trunks, Goten, and Gohan late at night. Okay? Then here we go! =~-^= Disclaimer: I don't own them. Don't sue. Simple, ne?   
  
Notes: * * - Personal thoughts  
--------- - Short passage of time or change of character/room  
  
~C.C.~  
  
_...before... _Usagi just blinked then tried, unsuccessfully, to hold in a spurt of giggles. *He sure can talk fast, I'll give him that. Gohan eh? Hmmmm.* She turned her attention from the still chattering Goten back to the full moon. A chill wind blew up and Usagi couldn't help but shiver. It felt as though she was being watched but by who, she could never know.  
  
The feeling passed as soon as it came and Usagi just shrugged it off as nothing. She focused her attention back on the out of breath Goten and managed to catch onto the last sentence he had spoken.   
  
-Because if you were it would be okay for you to come stay at my house sometimes, just like Trunks does. That'd be cool huh? But if you stayed like you are now then you would have to go with Gohan or something. He'd probably make you study too.  
  
Goten wrinkled his nose and glanced over at his brother, glaring at him in advance for something he might or might not do in the future. Usagi's sweat drop easily equaled Gohan's in size but she surpassed him in confusion since Gohan had paid attention to Goten the entire time. Well, he tried to at least. *Maybe I shouldn't have let him have some of that coffee to help him stay up. I wonder what Mom would say if she saw him now?*He shuddered slightly but a small grin did manage to reach his mouth as he thought of his mother's reaction.  
  
Usagi was trying to make some sense of the brief bit of Goten's speech she had heard. She heard a slight laugh and glanced over at her twin for help. He just smirked at her. Usagi rolled her eyes and frowned slightly. *You'd think my long lost brother would be even a little helpful. Maybe he's really an evil twin brother like in that soap opera thing Mina-Chan had me watch with her. Yup! I bet that's it!* She narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the purple haired wonder but lost her serious face as he mirrored her actions perfectly. Goten was watching this all with a look on his face which made it perfectly clear he was oblivious and quite happy that way thank you very much. With a grin he turned back to Usagi.   
  
So what do ya think? Can you actually do anything about it? Or is it one of those irreversible type o' things?   
  
He blinked a few times quite rapidly as he awaited her answer. Again Usagi looked to her brother for help and actually found him waiting patiently for an answer as well. He actually looked interested in her answer! Gohan was listening as well since he seemed to be a part of this thing for some reason. *I wonder what it's all about? I can't just ask him to repeat it since I was supposed to be listening instead of shivering at weird feelings. What would be the best response to a question I know nothing about? Hmmmm.* Usagi made a big show of thinking over what was said and they unconsciously leaned forward as she tapped her lips in thought. Suddenly her eyes flashed and she grinned at them.  
  
I think all I can say about it right now is that I might be able to but I'd have to check with Puu first. If you'll excuse me I'll go find her right now and be back before you can say li-  
  
She left.  
  
Usagi almost fell on her way to the house when she heard what was said. With a whirl of her wings she had turned back to face the speaker, a stricken look on her face. Gohan stepped back slightly at the bunny's reaction to his statement. With her wings spread like they were and her hair cut as it was she was quite an imposing figure. It didn't matter that she looked more ready to cry than attack him.   
  
Nani?! Did you just say . . . s-. . she . . . LEFT?!  
  
Usagi's exclamation reverberated in the still night and a dog started barking somewhere down the road. Gohan just nodded his head quickly in reply with Trunks and Goten soon joining in. Usagi's shocked expression melted away and a grin replaced it, almost shocking the three more than her previous reaction had.   
  
This is great! Finally I won't have to listen to someone telling me what to do or what not to do! Both Luna and Puu gone, I have the best luck! Now I don't have to worry bout always being the perfect princess or the perfect decoy teenager. I can just be me!  
  
Usagi threw a fist up in the air to punctuate her statement and Gohan grinned crookedly at the girl. Usagi continued jumping for joy then finally seemed to realize where she was and what time it was. It also helped that the time was yelled to her by some of the more helpful neighborhood friends. With a sheepish grin Usagi nervously rubbed the back of her neck.   
  
Well! *giggle* I guess I was a little loud huh? Time for bed too. Well, G'night!  
  
Gohan nodded and waved while Goten tried to prepare a long farewell speech which was quickly ended as his elder brother grabbed him by the shoulders and started flying away. Trunks waved as did Usagi then she turned to go letting out a huge yawn, her eyes squeezing shut. I guess that's why she didn't see the door jam when she ran into it. Or the bottom stair when she tripped on it. Or the corner in the hallway as she tried to find her new room. Or her twin as he tried to guide her back in the direction of the hastily made up room. Or her twins face as she mistakingly tried to grab it and twist it thinking it was the door knob. Or the. . . (Authors voice fades away as the list continues. . . *L*)  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
(AN: And I guess I'll just leave it there! After all,two pages is long enough right? . . . . You don't think so? Really? =^-^= okay then. On to the next day! Enjoy!)  
  
  
Once again we make our way to the quiet of space. Softly twinkling stars and the occasional comet. As well as the sight of Damion Artice's ship making it's towards the Earth's moon at a terrific speed. It was dawn of the next day for the Z crew but for Damion, or mostly for his crew, it was just another hour in the endless work day.   
  
The crew had finally made some progress in their search for information about the small planet Earth. The Earth had been mostly unknown for quite a long time but over the past few decades certain people had taken an interest in the planet and who was to do its ruling or destroying. Such as an organization known as the Red Ribbon Army, space aliens' which he guessed may have been saiyans, and Freeza. Damion knew little of the long deceased emperor. He only knew him through the business'. He had heard him to be pretty strong however and so was curious as to who had actually defeated him. It obviously wasn't the government or armies of the Earth. The reports he received about androids and some Cell games' left him even more baffled. These reports said that the savior to the world was a man called Satan. That didn't fit, especially after he saw the personal report of the weak human. So who?  
  
The history of the saiyans had been a little trickier but they had managed to pull together enough information to keep their leader sated. Most of it was the usual babble that most people already knew about the saiyans but Damion had gotten quite excited by a strange document they had stumbled upon hours later. It had been an old myth about about a battle between chaos and the light of hope. To the half-witted crew it had been a fantasy story that had made no sense at all but to Damion it was a major clue to the puzzle of this albino saiyan. Now if only he could put his few pieces together and try to decipher the whole thing.  
  
*Not likely.* Damion sighed tiredly and ran his hand through his already rumpled hair. Things just weren't going his way. Not only had he not been getting very good information but he had been on edge since his last mental encounter with the girl. *If only they could give me more of something to work with. Something. . . something about the girl herself. Yet they seem incapable of even that! What did she do? Appear out of thin air? No birth records, medical records, or even someone knowing her name?! It's not possible! Here I am hours away from Earth and I might actually be two steps back from where I began. Can anything else go wrong?*   
  
He clutched his red and silver hair between his fingers in frustration. A few of the closest members of the crew nervously glanced at each other. They had known Damion for many years, even before he had started this whole business with conquering. Before he had just been an unknown space pirate that their previous captain had hired as a bodyguard. Damion had only been working for him a month before he killed him. His temper hadn't changed at all through the years and they knew that he could blow up at any second.   
  
What they didn't know about Damion was that he had actually known the captain for years and had been hired to assassinate him because of a bad deal made decades before with some emperor in another system. They also didn't know who he really was, where he came from, or what species he was. And they would never find out either since not even Damion knew the answers.   
  
Damion's earliest memories were of him being trained to fight and kill. The teacher had been a strange creature that he could barely remember. One thing did stick in his memory and that was that his teacher was female. Sometimes he thought that possibly this woman had actually been his mother. *Now that would be irony. Being taught by my own mother and then ending up killing her to escape.* He had made that escape barely six years ago. After leaving the woman's strange dwelling, and setting fire to it, he had made his way to nearby civilization and hired himself out as an assassin. His first jobs were very simple and they pay not good but as word spread of the young, deadly hired killer he decided it was finally time to find a name for himself. You see, he had never had one and until then hadn't needed one. The woman he had grown up with had sometimes called him artice' which could be roughly translated to blade of ice'. He kept the name and soon choose Damion to go along with it.   
  
Through the years his career had taken a few occasional branches which included mercenary and pirate. This is where he had met the previous owner of this ship and also the man who had hired him to kill the owner. After receiving his pay and inspecting the ship he had found it to be loaded with stolen goods and brainless burly crew members that received and obeyed his orders as readily as they had the captains. He put this to his advantage and soon began his own business in piracy. This next led to being a full time hired mercenary working for the likes of Freeza. Soon Damion tried his hand at capturing his own planet and took it up as his favorite sport because of its relative ease.   
  
Now he was Emperor Artice and hiring his own mercenaries to do his dirty work. *Not too shabby for a man who had only six years in which to accomplish the feat. I've won myself riches, planets, respect and fear and now I'll be damned if I don't win this girl.* He slammed his fist against the arm of the chair causing a few workers to jump. Filled with new energy he jumped up from his chair and rushed to the navigators chair. The beady eyed scaly creature averted it's gaze and leaned slightly out of his way as Damion studied the small screen. He smiled slightly at his findings. They were barely an hour away from his destination. *I guess I'd better move on to part two of my plan if I am to accomplish anything. After setting up base I'll send down a few of my fighters to survey the planet and possibly even locate that angel. At least I hope they can handle that.*   
  
Damion rolled his eyes as he watched one of the inept crew members trying to carry a box through the doorway. All it was managing to do was bump both ends of the long thin box against the doorframe. If it had thought it out it would know that if it turned to its side he and the box would both be thin enough to fit. Yet he just continued running into the doorframe in confused bewilderment. Damion sighed and rubbed his temples. *It's been a long day and I have a feeling it's only going to get worse.* With that thought he left the navigator and went to see about the box laden creature.   
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Alrighty minna-san! Let me know if you like it and tell me what it is you like about it! If you don't like it, do the same thing! =~-~=; I mean, tell me what it is you don't like about it. I believe some people call it C&C but that was just for those of you who don't know what that means. =^-^=; Well, I hope you did like it so review and I'll get the next chapter out soon! Ja ne minna-san!   
  
  
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=~-^=


End file.
